The Mafia (ChanBaek)
by infibigg7.karinaartanzl
Summary: kisah cinta klasik seorang Byun Baekhyun anak semata wayang sehun seorang agen mata-mata kepada Park Chanyeol seorang anak mafia kris yang menjadi target sehun. chanyeol menyembunyikan identitas aslinya hingga baekhyun mengetahui sendiri dark sidenya. akankah baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol? atau justru melindunginya?
1. chapter 1

Las Vegas (1997)

Huru-hara orang-orang konglomerat di dalam sana menimbulkan berbagai macam pandangan banyak orang. XO Casino banyak menyimpan banyak misteri. Bisnis kotor, perjudian, dan wanita penjamu (mungkin seperti itu gambarannya). Seorang Mafia besar yang hanya mendengar namanya saja membuat banyak ketakutan dikalangan mafia lain. siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar nama mafia Kriss (wu yifan) ? Tentu saja tidak ada. Mafia yang sangat ditakuti, kejam, dan tak kenal ampun. No mercy for enemy- Seperti itulah prinsipnya. Semua wanita tersihir dengan wajah tampannya. Banyak mereka yang bertaruhan ketika perjudian dimulai.

"$2.500!" mafia Choi Siwon menantang. Sambil mengambil koper dari tangan pengikutnya Ten.

"$10.000. Ayo, jika hanya sebesar itu kemampuanmu! " seringai Kriss Sambil mengocok kartu bridgenya.

"sombong sekali rupanya. Baiklah kau bisa memilih satu dari wanita-wanitaku dan membawanya jika kau menang! "

"ck.. Kau mempertaruhkan seorang jalang untukku? Apalagi semua adalah bekasmu Tuan Choi? Terima kasih atas penawaranmu. apakah tidak ada yang lebih berkelas?" Kriss berdecak meremehkan mafia Choi.

"apa yang kau inginkan? "

"Bagaimana dengan Pria manis itu? Apa kau bersedia mempertaruhkannya?" seringai Kriss sambil menunjuk pria cantik dengan dagunya yang berada dibelakang mafia Choi.

Mafia Choi Siwon mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Oh.. Ya Pria manis itu adalah Tao yang ia bawa dari China sebagai hadiah kemenangannya dari Mafia Choi Seunghyun.

"bagaimana Tuan Choi? " tanya kris lagi

"baiklah.." oh ayolah.. Lagi-lagi kris menemukan celah untuk menyerang kelemahan musuhnya. Mafia choi dikenal sebagai mafia paling menjaga harga diri. Ia hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaan tawaran dari musuhnya. Menolak berarti ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Kris menyeringai tipis, sedangkan yang dipertaruhkan melotot kaget kemudian memunduk menahan rasa takut, dan terisak karena harus menjadi barang taruhan lagi. Tuan choi yang mendengar Tao terisak menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya ke balik Bar.

Setelah sepuluh menit lamanya menunggu mafia choi, akhirnya mafia choi kembali bersama tao. Tao terlihat lebih tenang dan *ehem* ada bekas kecupan dilehernya?

"bisa kita mulai sekarang tuan? " tanya kris.

"Ya. "

Mereka berdua berhadapan di antaranya terdapat meja bundar yang lebar dengan vodka dan kartu bridge yang telah disiapkan. Disinilah ditempat yang remang dan hanya diisi oleh kedua mafia tersebut dengan masing-masing pengikutnya.

Mereka saling melempar kartu, ada yang menyeringai, ada yang memasang raut wajah tenang walaupun hampir dikalahkan. Ronde pertama dan ketiga dimenangkan oleh kriss, ronde kedua dan keempat dimenangkan oleh choi, pemenangnya akan ditentukan di ronde kelima. Tuan Choi gugup namun tetap mempertahankan wayah tenangnya. Disini lain kris Tampak menyeringai kecil seperti hendak menyambut kemenangannya. Mereka saling melemparkan kartu.

"silahkan tuan choi, giliranmu.. "

Tuan choi melempar kartu terakhirnya. Ia melempar kartu King Hati. Wow.. Cukup besar.

"giliranmu Tuan Kris"

Sejenak kris tampak kosong dan memasang wajah datar. Di melempar kartu terakhirnya. Dan..

Dia melempar kartu 10 Hati.

Tao bernafas lega dan tersenyum. Mafia Choi Siwon tertawa keras menaikkan kakinya di meja. Namun seketika tawanya hilang setelah ia merasakan ujung pistol di pelipis kanannya.

"Kau rupanya ingin berkhianat,Kris?!" ucap choi tenang.

Semua pengikut choi hendak menodongkan pistol, namun segera pengikut kris mengangkat pistol mereka di hadapan para pengikut choi.

"bukankan kau juga akan berkhianat sebelumnya, TUAN CHOI SIWON?! " ucap kris penuh penekanan ketika menyebut nama choi.

"kau kira aku tidak mendengar rencanamu dibalik dinding bar? Oh.. Bukan aq.. Tapi pengawalku" lanjut kris

Flashback on

Tuan choi menarik Tao yang terisak di belakangnya ke balik dinding bar. Ia meninggalkan seluruh pengikutnya dan tatapan tajam kris.

"cari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan!" bisik kris pada jaehyun.

Jaehyun segera pergi mencari mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan alasan mencari tambahan vodka. Jaehyun samar-samar mendengar seseorang berbicara di balik dinding bar. Ya.. mafia choi dan tao.

"tenanglah! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ditangannya. Aku pasti akan menang. Percayalah! " ucap choi sambil mengusap air mata dipipi tao.

"ba..ba.. Bagaimana ji..jika kau kalah? K..kau tahu kan dia mafia yang licik dan kejam. K..kalaupun kau menang, mungkin saja ia berkhianat." ucap tao terbata-bata.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebelum dia berkhianat aku akan membuatnya pulang ke neraka. Aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari awal. Dia licik jadi kita harus lebih licik". Jelas choi kepada tao.

Tao pun mengangguk, dan menyeka air matanya. Dengan segera choi melumat bibir tao dan membuat kissmark di lehernya.

"kau akan tetap bersamaku. " ucap choi setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan membawa tao kembali masuk ke dalam.

Yang bertanya soal jaehyun.. Dia sudah kembali sejak choi dan tao berciuman. Ia segera menghampiri kris dan membisikkan apa yang ia dengar di balik dinding bar.

Seketika kris mengepalkan tangan "lihat saja, seberapa liciknya kau dibandingkan aku." batin kris sambil menyeringai.

"segera bersiap-siap, aku pikir kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan". Bisik kris pada jaehyun. Dengan segera jaehyun mengode pengikut kriss yang lain dengan matanya.

Flaahback off

"aku ingin melihat seberapa pintar dan liciknya kau dibanding aku tuan choi. Ya.. Kau licik tapi bodoh tuan choi. " ledek kris sambil tetap menodongkan pistolnya.

Seketika kemarahan choi tersulut, ia menepis pistol kris dan segera bergulat adu tinju dan pukul dengan kris. Para pengikut choi pun segera membantu choi siwon namun secepatnya dihadang oleh pengikut kris. Mereka pun sama saling bertarung. Jaehyun segera menghajar Ten, mereka bergulat, dengan jaehyun menindih ten, tangan ten hendak mengambil pistol yang berada di belakang punggung jaehyun. Jaehyun yang merasakannya dengan segera mencengkeram tangan ten dan membalikkan pistol menghadap ten.

Dor

Jaehyun menarik pelatuk tepat di kepala ten. Sedikit demi sedikit pengikut choi tewas. Disisi lain kris dan choi masih bergulat. Jaehyun yang melihat segera melangkah hendak membantu kris. Namun kris menolak dan menyuruh jaehyun untuk segera membawa hadiah kemenangannya, uangnya, uang choi, dan tentu saja tao. Bicara soal tao, sedari tadi tao ketakutan, ia hanya meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Mau kabur pun pintu ruangan dikunci dan ia tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar ruangan. Pertama kalinya ia melihat pergulatan yang besar yg lebih tepatnya pembunuhan. Jaehyun dan pengikut kris lain yang masih lengkap dengan luka sedikit segera keluar membawa uang dan menyiapkan mobil mereka. Jaehyun pun segera membawa tao pergi. Tao yang terus berontak akhirnya di gendong di bahu oleh jaehyun. Mereka segera menyiapkan mobil dan menunggu kris karena perintah kris.

"sudah siap pergi ke neraka tuan? " seringai kris sambil menodongkan pistol ke hadapan siwon. Siwon pun tak berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah terlalu lemas dan darah mengucur di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya. Kris sudah seperti singa yang siap mencabik habis mangsanya. Tanpa ragu ia menarik pelatuknya, dan

Dor

Dor

Dua peluru menembus dada kiki choi siwon.

"berbahagialah di neraka! " ucap kris dan segera meninggalkan casino itu sebelum polisi datang. Bukan.. Polisi tidak ingin ambil resiko kemari jika peperangan masih terjadi. Jika mereka masih ingin hidup mereka akan menunggu peperangan selesai dan menyusun rencana bersama CIA. CIA adalah lembaga intelligen terbesar di Amerika yang bertugas memata-matai dan memberantas kejahatan besar, propaganda, genoshida, dan salah satunya mafia berbahaya seperti kris.

Kris adalah mafia yang sangat berpengalaman. Ia tahu ia sudah menjadi buronan sejak 5 tahun terakhir. Ia menguasai, membuat kerusuhan, dan bersembunyi ke negara lain. Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Setelah membawa semuanya termasuk tao, ia segera pergi dari Amerika.

Tbc


	2. chapter 2

..

Setelah Kris lolos kembali. para polisi segera menangani kasus yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu di casino. Bersama CIA mereka memcoba melacak keberadaan Mafia Kris Wu dan pengikutnya. Mereka pun mencari tahu soal Tao, dan hubungannya dengan Mafia Choi.

Flashback on

"mereka datang pukul 08.00 malam dan kekacauan terjadi pukul 12.00-02.00 malam. Kami sudah menelpon kalian sejak kekacauan terjadi. Tapi kalian tidak segera datang. Pengikut mafia choi Siwon semuanya tewas. Namun sepertinya pengikut Mafia Kris masih lengkap." ucap Jessica seorang pelayan di casino.

"maaf.. Kami tidak segera datang. Sebelumnya kami tidak tahu kalau mafia kris berada di Amerika sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Kalian sudah tahu selama itu tapi kalian tidak memberitahu kami ataupun CIA". Ucap kepala polisi Mark.

"mafia kris membayar lebih casino ini setiap berkunjung, asalkan kami tidak membeberkan keberadaannya." jelas Mike pemilik XO Cassino.

"kau tahu kan cassinomu terancam ditutup jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berbahaya apalagi menyembunyikan seorang mafia kelas kakap seperti kris wu?"

"t..tentu saja." jawab mike gugup.

"baiklah.. Nona jessica.. Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara mereka? " tanya Mark pada jessica.

Jessica diam dan mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu itu..

"um.. Aku melihat seorang pria manis yang dibawa oleh mafia choi, aku mendengar choi memanggilnya tao. Sepertinya dia menjadi taruhan choi karena saat kris akan pergi, ia sudah dibawa terlebih dahulu oleh salah satu pengikut kris. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang terjadi di dalam. Tiba-tiba sudah tergeletak mayat choi dan pengikutnya". Jelas Jessica

Setelah mendengar pernyataan jessica, polisi segera menghubungi CIA. Untuk mencari tahu tentang kedua mafia tersebut dan Tao.

Flashback off

Di kedai kopi nampak seorang laki-laki pucat hampir seperti albino sedang menikmati kopi sorenya. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang berdering, sepertinya ia menerima panggilan.

"yeoboseyo..?"

"sehun-ah.. Kau akan pulang tepat waktu kan? " tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"aku akan segera pulang." ucap sehun

"benarkah? Baiklah cepatlah pulang! "

"ne.. Aku akan segera pulang. " sehun segera menutup telponnya dan menghabiskan kopinya.

Drrrttt.. Ddrrtt

"ada apa? Apa kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

"kau benar akan segra pulang kan? " tanya seseorang yg sepertinya sama dengan penelpon awal tadi.

"ne.. chagiya.. Aq bru saja menghabiskan kopiku. Dan akan beranjak pulang. "

"baiklah.. Cepatlah. "

Tutt tut.. Tut..

"aish.. Selalu saja.. "

Drrrttt..drrttt..

Sehun yang baru saja akan berdiri untuk pulang. Menghela nafas kasar dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"LUHAN.. BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PULANG JIKA KAU TERUS MENELPONKU.. AKU SEKARANG MAU PUL.. " ocehan sehun terpotong

"yak.. Sehun.. Kau tidak akan pulang hari ini. Cepatlah ke kantor. Mr. Edward memanggilmu. Kali ini kau akan mendapat tugas pertamamu. Jangan lewatkan ini! " kata seseorang diseberang sana.

"WOOOAAHH.. JINJA???!! " sehun melonjak kegirangan, dia tidak sadar tatapan tajam orang-orang di cafe.

"yak!!! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Cepatlah kemari sebelum pria itu mencabut tugasmu!! "

"arasseo.. Aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku Jaebum hyung. " sehun segera menutup telepon dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sehun adalah anggota dari CIA. Anggota CIA juga Diusianya yang masih 17 tahun dia bergabung dengan CIA setahun yang lalu. Dia baru saja mendapat tugas pertamanya. Dia menikahi seorang namja cantik dari china yaitu Xi Luhan. Baiklah... Seorang namja oke?

Setelah 15 menit menyetir, ia sudah berada di kantor CIA. Ia segera menghadap kepala CIA mr. Edward. Ia melihat kepala polisi Mark, Jaebum, dan beberapa anggota CIA dan polisi.

"akhirnya kau datang juga. Duduklah! " ucap Mr. Edward

Sehun segera duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Edward dan di samping jaebum.

"bukankah dia baru? Maksudku bukankah dia belum berpengalaman? Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan kasus ini kepadanya? " bantah Mark

Sehun tampak bingung dan penasaran sebenarnya kasus apa yang harus ia tangani. Mr. Edward tampak tak memperdulikan Mark. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah dengan kasus ini. CIA selalu dimintai bantuan untuk mengatasi kasus ini. Jadi dia hanya perlu memberikannya pada sehun, ia tak peduli jika sehun mampu menyelesaikannya atau tidak. Ia masih memiliki dendam dengan sehun karena sehun menolak anaknya yang mencintai sehun.

"sebenarnya kasus apa yang perlu saya tangani? " tanya sehun

"aku ingin kau mencari keberadaan mafia kris wu dan membawanya ke CIA.".

Sehun memelototkan matanya. Seperti baru saja nyawanya keluar dari tubuhnya.

"a..a.. Apa?!! " ini buka suara sehun, melainkan suara jaebum. Ya.. Dia juga belum tahu soal tugas ini. Sehun masih dalam mode terkejut dan diamnya.

"aku tahu hanya kau yang belum memiliki tugas. Jadi aku ingin kau menangani kasus ini. Bagaimana? Jika kau tidak mau, baiklah kau boleh menyerahkan surat resignmu besok pagi". Ucap mr.edward yang melihat sehun masih diam tanpa berkata apapun. Edward menghela nafas dan hendak beranjak dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu!! " ucapan Sehun menghentikan edward.

"saya menerima tugas ini. " lanjut sehun. Edward menyeringai. Dan memberikan beberapa akomodasi untuk sehun.

" kau baru akan mendapat tugas lain setelah tugas ini selesai". Ucap edward akhir sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun pov

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan tugas yang baru saja aku terima. Aku pikir aku akan senang setelah mendapat kabar menerima tugas pertamaku. Ya.. Andai saja bukan tugas sebesar ini.

"oh ayolah... Sebenarnya apa yang orang tua itu rencanakan. Mengapa aku yang disuruh mengatasi kasus ini. " gumam sehun sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Tak lama ia sampai rumah.

Author pov

"kenapa gelap sekali? " gumam sehun sambil mencari saklar lampu rumahnya. Sebelum ia menemukan saklar lampunya. Lampu sudah menyala dan..

"kau terlambat lagi BYUN SEHUN!? " ujar seseorang dengan tatapan tajam ke sehun.

"maafkan aku Lu.. Aku tadi dipanggil lagi ke kantor untuk mendapat tugas pertamaku". Ucap sehun sambil menuju kamarnya

"benarkah? Kau terlihat tidak senang? "

Sehun.. Menghela nafas. Kemudian mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya. Ia mengelus surai coklat luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"ada apa? " tanya Luhan datar.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Luhan tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia turun dari pangkuan sehun dan hendak keluar dari kamar.

"chagiya.. " panggil sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan.

"kau tidak senang? Aku tahu tugas ini berat. Tp aku ingin mencobanya. Ini pun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita".

"sehun-ah.. Kau tahu aku dari dulu tidak setuju dengan profesimu. Aku sudah berkali-kali memintamu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Tapi kau selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu tapi kau lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Saat kau belum mendapat tugas saja kau sudah sangat sibuk. Apalagi setelah mendapat tugas. Aku.." luhan terisak dan ucapannya terpotong

"Lu.. Maafkan aku.. Kau tahu kan sejak dulu aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang agen mata-mata. Mana mungkin aku akan melep.. " ucapan sehun dipotong kembali oleh luhan

"sudahlah.. Kau bicara seperti itu sudah ratusan kali. Cepatlah mandi dan istirahatlah.. " ucap luhan sambil melepas jas yang dikenakan sehun. Jika luhan sudah seperti ini, sehun hanya akan diam dan akan mencoba merayu Luhan nantinya.

Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia melihat luhan sedang tidur di ranjang. Ya.. Sebenarnya tidak tidur. Sehun menghampiri luhan dan ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Sehun prov

Aku melihatnya tertidur di ranjang. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia belum tidur. Aku membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Aku mengecup tengkuknya dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"chagiya.. " bisikku tepat ditelinga kanannya. Dia tidak meresponku sama sekali. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan kembali mengecupi tengkuk dan telinganya.

"eugghhh"

Aku mendengar lenguhannya. Aku pun berhenti dari aktifitas mengecup-ngecupku.

"Lu.. Kau masih marah? " tanyaku dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menggubris.

"Byun Luhan.. Istriku yang cantik.. " rayuku dengan nada yang manja

"Diamlah sehun! Dan lepaskan pelukanmu pada perutku ini. Kau menyakitinya. Dan.. Aku itu tampan, manly, bukan cantik!" protes luhan

Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi tunggu apa aku memeluknya terlalu erat?

"kenapa chagiya? Apa perutmu sakit? Apa perlu kita ke dokter? Hah sebelah mana yang sakit? Disini? Disini? Atau disini?" tanyaku sambil merabai setiap sisi perutnya.

"SEHUN-AH!!! AKU TIDAK SAKIT PERUT. KAU MENYAKITINYA JIKA TERUS MENEKAN-NEKAN PERUTKU!"

"menyakitinya? Um.. Maksudmu? "

"YAKKK!!! AKU HAMIL PABBO!!! "

aku membolakan mata. Oh.. Kejutan apalagi ini? Baru saja aku mendapatkan nyawaku kembali dan oh.. Apakah akan keluar lagi.

"sehun-ah..k..k..kau tidak senang? " luhan terisak sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku tersadar dan segera memeluknya.

"tentu saja aku sangat senang Lu.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi eoh??"

"aku ingin memeberimu kejutan saat kau pulang. Tapi kau berbohong katamu kau akan segera pulang tapi aq sudah menunggumu lama dan kau..."

"maafkan aku Lu.. Aku akan meminta cuti besok.. Besok aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau." aku mengecup puncak kepalanya dan turun ke dahi, mata, pipi, dan bibirnya.

"Lu...em.. Aku sudah lama tidak kau beri jatah.. Em.. Sekarang ya? "

"yakk!! Pabbo!! Kau akan menyakiti aegy". Luhan menjitak kepalaku. Ah.. Sakit sekali.

"ne.. Ne.. Aegy.. Tumbuhlah sehat didalam, ne!?" ucapku di depan perut luhan sambil mengecup singkat.

Tbc


	3. chapter 3

19 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja cantik nampak masih tertidur pulas di kasur kesayangannya. Dengan alarm yang sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu berdering belum juga membangunkan penghuni kamar itu.

*jangan-jangan nyawanya gak balik. Plak/

Kringgg.. Krriiinngg... Krriinngg..

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!! YAK!! ANAK MALAS!!" luhan berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk keras pantat sintal baekhyun.

"Eomma.. Appo.. Ini masih pagi.. Baekkie masih ngantuk. " rengek namja cantik itu baru bangun.

"masih pagi katamu?! Sekarang Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan!" bentak luhan lagi. Baekhyun melihat kearah jam wekernya.

"MWO??!! KENAPA EOMMA BARU BANGUNKAN AKU??? AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH.. HUWWAAA" teriak Baekhyum gelagapan. Ia segera bangun mematikan alarm yg sedari tadi berbunyi kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak!!!! Kenapa kau menyalahkan eomma? Kau saja yang yang seperti beruang kutub. Anak pemalas!! " teriak luhan seketika baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan memijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan putrinya. Eh salah.. Putra cantiknya..

Baekhyun pov

Aku benar-benar kesiangan. Hah alarm sialan.. Kenapa suaranya tidak keras, kan baekkie gak bisa bangun. *eh kok jadi nyalahin alarm*.

Aku segera memakai seragamku dan tidak lupa memakai eyeliner. Ulala.. Aku harus terlihat lebih tampan di kelas XII.

Setelah selesai aku segera turun menuju ruang makan.

"ah.. Anak eomma cantik sekali eoh? " goda eomma sambil menatap mengedipkan mata kanannya pada ku.

"aku tampan eomma.. Aku kan namja.. N.A.M.J.A T.A.M.P.A.N". Jelasku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"aigo... Anak eomma menggemaskan sekali jika seperti ini". Ucap eomma sambil mengusap lembut surai coklatku. Kemudian Eomma menyerahkan roti yang sudah dilapisi selai stroberi di dalamnya.

"eomma... Aku akan makan rotinya dijalan,ne? Aku akan terlambat jika makan di rumah. Dah eomma!" ucapku sambil mencium pipi eomma dan segera berlari menuju halte bus.

"yakk!! Kau tidak mencium appa? "

Teriak appa tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menoleh melambaikan tangan dan tetap berlalu. Aku hampir melupakan dan tidak melihat appa tadi.

Sehun pov

"aisshh anak itu." gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Aku melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tidak dalam mood baik. Aku menghela nafas kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sambil ia mencuci piring bekas sarapan.

"chagiya... " panggilku sambil menaruh daguku di pundak kanannya.

"hem? "tanyanya singkat.

"kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini kau jarang berbicara padaku dan aku tidak mendapat jatahku." ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Luhan tetap diam dan meneruskan mencuci piring.

"Lu... Apa kau sedang marah? " tanyaku sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"sehun-ah.. Aku masih harus menuntaskan pekerjaan rumahku. Cepatlah berangkat, kau akan terlambat! " ucap luhan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya aku harus bersabar menghadapi Rusa langka seperti Luhan jika tidak ingin kegilangannya.

"em.. Baiklah.. Aku nanti akan pulang cepat. Aku berangkat dulu chagiya.. " ucapku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. Aku segera pergi menuju kantor CIA. Ya.. Sudah 21 tahun aku bekerja di CIA. Jika kalian bertanya tentang kasus pertamaku 20 tahun yang lalu. Jawabannya 0.99% tuntas. Haha.. Temanku jaebum selalu menistakanku dengan menyarankanku untuk bunuh diri. Heol.. Dan si tua bangka Edward itu tidak peduli dengan kasus ini. Oh.. Lihat saja.. Jika aku sudah berhasil menemukan Kris Wu, aku akan meminjam senjatanya dan menembak si tua bangka itu mungkin. -_-

baekhyun pov

Aku benar-benar terlambat. Bus sialan.. Jika datang tepat waktu pasti aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku segera berlari menuju mading lorong untuk melihat daftar kelas yang baru. Eoh.. Aku masuk kelas XII-B. Hah.. Itu kan lantai paling atas.. Sial!!!! Aku harus ke atas menggunakan tangga. Dan hah ketemu..

Brakk

Ku buka pintu kelas kasar. Nafasku benar-benar pendek, setelah tenang aku melihat banyak pandangan mematikan mengarah padaku. Dan..

"Byun Baekhyun? " ucap Mr Robert. sambil menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku meneguk ludah kasar.

"i do apologize, Mr. Rob" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan ke Mr. Robert.

"sit down please!!! " perintah Mr. Robert padaku.

Aku langsung duduk di samping...

"DAEHYUN!! " teriakku seketika mengetahui aku sekelas lagi dengan daehyun sahabatku. Ia berasal dari korea selatan. Apa yang kau lakukan byun baekhyun? Kau membangunkan macan tidur lagi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!! GO OUT NOW!!!" Mr. Robert benar-benar marah haaahhh baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah dikeluarkan dari kelas. Apa aku benar-benar bodoh?

Kriinngg

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Hah.. Aku lelah sekali terus berdiri di luar kelas.

Krruugg.. Kruugg

"yak perut!! Belum siang sudah lapar eoh? " ucapku pada perutku sendiri. *dasar aneh*

"Baekhyun!!" suara itu terdengar familiar. Kubalikkan badanku ke belakang.

"Daehyun-ah!!"

Ctak

Ahh..

Jitakan Daehyun melayang ke dahiku.

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah eoh? " ledek daehyun kepadaku.

"appo.. Aku tadi kesiangan karena alarmku kurang keras dan busnya telat". Ocehku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"aigoo.. Kata orang, orang tidak pernah sukses dari pekerjaannya karena selalu menyalahkan alat yang digunakannya. Dan kau byun baekhyun.. Berhenti menyalahkan alarm dan bus itu dan juga perutmu. Kau saja yang seperti beruang, dan lihatlah.." ucapnya sok bijak sambil menarik bibirku. Ia memotong pembicaraannya dan mendekat ke telingaku

...kau sedikit gemuk". Bisiknya kemudian.

Aku membolakan mata dan segera mengejarnya yang kabur dariku.

"yakk!! Awas kau Jung Daehyun!! "

Skip

Aku pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Aku mendengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar eomma. Aku buka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Dan.. Aku melihat eomma terisak dipinggir ranjang. Aku mendekat perlahan dan memeluk eomma.

"Baekhyun?" ucap eomma menatapku. Eomma terlihat kaget dan segera menyeka air mata. Aku menahan tangan eomma. Dan membiarkan tanganku yang mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"eomma bertengkar lagi dengan appa? "

"tidak, sayang. " eomma tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan pipiku.

"aku tahu eomma berbohong. "

"eomma tidak berbohong. Eomma hanya merindukan kakek dan nenekmu yang di china. Pergilah ke kamarmu! Kau terlihat lelah eoh."

Aku pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarku. Aku segera mengganti pakaian dan merebahkan diri di kasur empukku. Tak lama aku tertidur.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku? Usia pernikahan kita sudah 20 tahun tapi kita tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal manis. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Hisk. Hisk..." ucap luhan terisak

"aku kan sudah bilang baby.. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pekerjaan ini. Aku mohon mengertilah. Jangan terus kau gunakan air matamu untuk melemahkanku Luhan-shi!!" ucap sehun geram.

"KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU SAJA YANG MAU DIMENGERTI. AKU..HISK.. SUDAH MEMBIARKANMU BERSAMA PEKERJAAN KONYOLMU ITU.. HISK.. SELAMA 20..HISK.. TAHUN.. AKU MENCOBA MENGALAH. TAPI KAU!! KAU BYUN SEHUN!! KAU..HISK.. TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MEMAHAMIKU.. KAU.. SELALU.. " meledaklah segala uneg-uneg dalam hati Luhan

"CUKUP LUHAN!! CUKUP!! HENTIKAN!! HENTIKAN SIFAT KEKANAK-KANAKANMU ITU. AKU MELAKUKAN INI JUGA UNTUK KELUARGAKU. UNTUK KAU DAN JUGA BAEKHYUN! "

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BAHKAN AKU MERASA BAEKHYUN SEPERTI TIDAK MEMILIKI AYAH.."

Plak..

Author pov

"Hah.. Hah.. Mimpi apa itu tadi??" baekhyun bangun dari tidur siangnya dan hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Prang..

"suara apa itu? " gumam baekhyun ketika mendengar kegaduhan di bawah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang bawah. Matanya membola ketika mendapati eommanya menangis di bawah kaki appanya. Dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"CUKUP LUHAN!! CUKUP!! AKU BENAR-BENAR MUAK DENGANMU!! KAU TAHU HANYA AKU YANG BEKERJA DI RUMAH INI. MENCARI PEKERJAAN SEKARANG SUSAH. SUDAH CUKUP LUHAN HENTIKAN TANGISAN KONYOLMU DAN.. "

"APPA HENTIKAN!!" baekhyun berteriak, ia terisak dan segera menghampiri eommanya.

"Masuklah ke kamar baekhyun. " ucap sehun datar.

"apa yang Appa lakukan kepada eomma? Appa.. Hisk.. Tidak bisa.. Hisk.. Seenaknya berlaku kasar kepada.. Hisk.. Eomma.. Appa.. "

"MASUK KE KAMARMU BYUN BAEKHYUN! " bentak sehun pada baekhyun

"masuklah sayang, eomma akan baik-baik saja." perintah Luhan sambil tetap menundukkan kepala.

"eomma.. "

"Masuklah Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang tuamu! " bentak Luhan pelan.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun harus ke kamarnya. Ia ingin bersama eommanya disaat-saat seperti ini. Bukan berarti baekhyun membenci appanya, hanya saja baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan sehun. Karena sehun jarang di rumah terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Luhan berdiri dan menyeka air matanya, ia mencoba menatap sehun. Nafas sehun masih naik turun, seketika pandangannya kosong setelah menatap luhan. Nafasnya mulai normal kembali. Ia tidak sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada luha. Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sehun-ah.. Kau hiks.. Tidak pernah semarah ini. Kau bahkan menamparku hiks.. Aku hanya ingin hiks.. Kau meluangkan waktu hisk.. Bersama keluarga kecilmu. Apa aku hiks.. Tidak boleh meminta hiks..hak ku kepada suamiku.. Sehun-ah. "

Sehun langsung mendekat ke luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar ia menghempaskan tubuh luhan di ranjang dan segera menindihinya. Luhan terkejut dan takut dengan tatapan lapar sehun. Ia meneguk ludah kasar.

"sehun-ah..mmmmppptt"

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan kasar. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan luhan dan menaikkannya ke atas kepala. Luhan mencoba membalas ciuman sehun. Tak lama ia memukul-mukul dada sehun dirasa sudah kehabisan napas.

"hosh.. Hosh.. Sehun ah.. Apa yang ka.. Mmmpptttt. "

Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan, lama-lama ciumannya menjalar hingga rahang dan leher luhan. Ia pun membersihkan sisa darah di sudut bibir luhan dengan lidahnya.

"akh.. " luhan memekik kesakitan ketika sehun membuat kissmark di lehernya.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan-desahan halus..

Skip

Keesokan harinya, terlihat di keluarga byun sedang menjalani aktivitas biasa, baekhyun sekolah, sehun berkerja, dan luhan.. Oh. Kali ini dia yang kesiangan. Ia perlahan membuka matanya ketika merasa sinar matahari melewati jendela kamarnya.

Hiks.. Hiks..

Luhan menangis dan meringkuk di atas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya kembali.

"sehun-ah.. Hiks.. Kau berubah.. Hiks.. " gumamnya pelan dan terisak. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Hari ini baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Selama pelajaran di kelas, baekhyun tidak fokus dan lagi-lagi harus dikeluarkan dari kelas. Seperti biasa baehyun pulang sekolah menggunakan bus. Sesampainya di rumah ia melihat mobil sehun.

"apa appa sudah pulang? " tanyanya sendiri pelan. Dia segera masuk dan melihat appa dan eommanya duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"aku akan pulang ke china." ucap Luhan. Sehun terdiam tapi tidak dapat berbohong kalau dia sedang terkejut.

"aku akan tinggal bersama orang tuaku untuk sementara. Aku tidak memintamu menceraikanku, aku hanya ingin untuk sementara waktu kita sama-sama berpikir dan mencari solusi dari masalah yang kita hadapi. Aku sudah memesan tiket keberangkatan ke china. Aku akan memesan taxi untuk ke bandara nanti malam".

"eomma akan mengajakku? " tanya baekhyun tiba-tiba mengagetkan dua orang yang lain.

"b...b.. Baekyun.." ucap luhan terbata-bata.

"aku akan ikut eomma kan?" tanya baekhyun lagi sambil mendekat ke arah luhan. Sehun masih dalam mode diamnya. Luhan menghela nafas.

"tidak baekhyun. Kau tetap disini bersama appamu".

"eomma.. "

"jadilah anak yang penurut baekhyun. Mulai sekarang cobalah menjadi anak yang mandiri. Siapkan keperluanmu sendiri dan jangan menyusahkan appamu. Ne? "

Baekhyun terisak dan langsung memeluk luhan. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras ketika menutupnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya . Air matanya kembali jatuh.

"maafkan aku chagiya.. " gumam luhan pelan.

Skip

Setelah perginya Luhan ke china, baekhyun lebih sering merenung di dalam kamar. Ia kurang ceria dan irit senyum. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan, ia berharap Luhan ikut membawanya ke China dan tidak harus meninggalkannya bersama Sehun. Bicara soal sehun, Keadaannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang dia juga harus mengatur jam kerjanya untuk mengurus baekhyun. harus ada yang ia bicarakan kepada baekhyun..

Tok.. Tok. Tok..

"sayang.. Appa masuk, ne? "

Tanya sehun di depan pintu kamar baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Sehun mencoba membuka kamar anaknya itu dan ternyata tidak dikunci.. Ia melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya pura-pura tidur. Ia mendekati baekhyun dan duduk di sisi ranjang mengelus surai anaknya.

"appa tahu kau belum tidur. Ini semua salah appa. Seharusnya appa bisa menahan emosi sehingga eomma tidak perlu pergi. Baekhyun.. Tolong berikan kesempatan kepada appa untuk menjadi appa yang baik untukmu. Apa akan mencobanya.. Dan.. " sehun menggantungkan ucapannya.. Ia menghela napas pelan

"kita akan pindah ke korea selatan". Lanjut sehun kemudian mencium kening baekhyun. Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya setelah dirasa sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

.tbc

Kasih kritik dan saran ya..

Maaf kalo ceritanya ruwet.. Hehehe ini FF pertama author. Dicapter selanjutnya tokoh utamanya mulai muncul, dan yang bingung kok cerita capter 1-3 gk nyambung sama judulnya. Bakal diperjelas dicapter selanjutnya.


	4. chapter 4

Seoul

Baekhyun pov

Aku sudah berada di Seoul, aku memilih ikut dengan appa setelah appa menjelaskan alasan kepindahannya. Cukup berat bagiku meninggalkan USA. Meninggalkan rumah, sekolah, dan sahabat-sahabatku. Bicara soal sahabat.. Aku bahkan belum memberi tahu Daehyun. Entahlah.. Aku memang sahabat yang buruk.

Aku hanya tidur selama di pesawat. Sepertinya aku mengalami jetlag. Belum lagi jarak bandara sampai tempat tinggalku yang baru lumayan jauh. Ya.. Appa bilang kami akan tinggal di Busan.

Busan

Setelah 5 jam perjalanan ke Busan, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tinggalku yang baru. Rumah ini tampak minimalis tapi kurasa cukup bagus dan modern. Aku tahu rumah ini hanya salah satu dari akomodasi CIA untuk appa. Dan..taxi???

Flashback on

"aku tidak mau pindah. Aku akan tetap di sini. Jika Appa ingin pergi, appa bisa pergi sendiri tanpaku". Ucap ku merajuk.

"baekhyun-ah.. Appa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau harus ikut, appa tidak mau tahu! "

"kenapa appa selalu egois, karena keegoisan appa, eomma meninggalkan kita! "

"Baekhyun!!!"

Aku berlari ke kamarku, menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Aku merasa appa sangat egois. Aku mengerti appa baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa mafia kris berada di korsel. Lagi-lagi masalah pekerjaan, sehingga harus yang lain yang mengalah, termasuk aku dan eomma.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"sayang.. Maafkan appa sudah membentakmu. Appa ingin sekali dekat dengamu. Berikan kesempatan untuk appa, sayang."

Aku semakin menangis mendengar appa. Aku mengemasi pakaianku dalam koper. Membuka pintu dan melihat appa masih menunduk di depan pintu kamarku.

"b.. B.. Baekhyun.. " appa menatapku sayu. Aku memeluknya dan appa membalas memeluk erat tubuhku.

"aku akan ikut appa ke korsel".

Flashback off

Appa akan menyamar sebagai supir taxi untuk melancarkan rencananya. Ia akan berangkat menuju kantor intellijen korsel sebagai supir taxi. Aku tahu ini akan terlihat konyol..

Sinar pagi hari menembus jendela kaca kamar. Aku mengerjapkan mata menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk.

Cklek..

"kau sudah bangun rupanya.. " appa masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa segelas susu dan roti.

"appa sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu. Setelah ini appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu. Cepat mandi, habiskan sarapanmu, dan turun ke bawah!" perintah appa sambil menyiapkan seragam baruku dan kemudian berlalu pergi. Jika kalian mengira aku sudah terbiasa dengan appa. Kalian salah.. Aku masih enggan berkata banyak. Aku langsung menghabiskan sarapanku, pergi mandi, dan turun ke bawah. Eh.. Hampir lupa.. Eyelinerku tidak boleh terlewatkan.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan appa dan mobil taxinya. Suasananya hening, aku hanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil melihat-lihat sepanjang jalang busan.

"ehem" deheman appa memecah keheningan.

"kau nanti pulanglah naik bus. Appa masih mengurus berkas-berkas. Kalau di sekolah cobalah berbaur dengan yang lain. Itu akan membantumu beradaptasi dan melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting" lanjut appa. Aku tetap diam sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah baruku.

Aku di pindahkan ke Bundang High School, sekolah terbaik di Busan. Sekolah ini didominasi oleh anak-anak konglomerat. Aku dipindahkan ke sekolah ini termasuk akomodasi dari CIA dengan syarat appa harus bisa menemukan Mafia Kris. Appa hanya diberi waktu dua tahun. Jika tidak appa aku dipecat sebagai anggota CIA. Aku tahu ini akan berakhir buruk untukku dan appa.

Aku menuju ruang sekretariat untuk menyerahkan berkas-berkasku. Aku menerima seragam baruku.

"kenapa harus memakai seragam, di Las Vegas aku tidak pernah memiliki seragam. Hanya memakai pakaian biasa. " gumamku sambil mengganti seragam di kamar mandi. Aku menuju kelasku XII-A Sains yang berada di lantai 3 ditemani Kim Seosaengnim. Memang sangat mewah sekolah ini tapi tetap saja aku harus menggunakan tangga untuk kesana. Huft...

Author pov

Baekhyun masuk kelas dan melihat puluhan tatapan melayang ke arahnya.

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru hari ini, saya berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap kim seosaengnim

"annyeong haseyo... Byun Baekhyun imnida.." baekhyun membungkukkan badan usai memperkenalkan diri.

"seosaengnim.. Saya ingin bertanya padanya. " seorang siswi cantik bername tag krystal jung mengangkat tangan.

"saya juga seosaengnim"

"saya juga.. "

"saya juga. "

Para siswa namja maupun yeoja mengangkat tangan ingin bertanya kepada baekhyun.

"sudah-sudah, saya kasih kesempatan dua pertanyaan. Silahkan krystal dan irene. " ucap kim seosaengnim

"Baekhyun-ssi.. Kau pindahan dari mana? " tanya krystal

"aku dari Las Vegas, aku baru kemarin malam sampai Korea."

"wooaahh... Daebak.. Las vegas? USA? Aaahhhh... Bisa kau Ceritakan sedikit tentang Las Vegas? Aku dengar disana banyak sekali casino, wanita berbikini, dan..." seorang siswa bername tag Kim Jongdae menyatakan kekagumannya yang terkesar *eeerrr norak.

"sudah cukup tuan kim. Selanjutnya silahkan irene. "

"baekhyun-ssi kau namja atau yeoja? Aku melihatmu memakai celana, tapi kau sangat cantik. " tanya irene seduktif.

"eemm.. Tentu saja aku namja. "

"wwooooooooooooo" ucap siswa di kelas serentak, baekhyun tersipu malu melihat reaksi mereka.

"baiklah.. Duduklah di bangku yang kosong baekhyun-ssi" kim seosaengnim mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk segera duduk.

Baekhyun mencari kursi kosong, ia menemukan di bangku paling pojok kelas.

"annyeong.. Bolehkan aku duduk disini?" ucap baekhyun kepada siswa cubby di sebelahnya

"tentu saja," jawabnya tersenyum ramah.

"byun baekhyun, " ucap baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"kim minseok, panggil saja xiumin. " ucap xiumin sambil membalas jabatan tangan baekhyun.

"baek... Nanti ke kantin bersama kita, ne? " lanjut xiumin.

"ne. " jawab baekhyun singkat. Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk bersikap seperti adanya dirinya tak lebih supaya ia mendapat teman di sekolahnya. Meskipun ia masih belum cukup bisa menerima hidupnya di korea, bersama dengan appanya, ia bukan anak yang lemah dan kaku. Ia hanya akan memendam semuanya dan bersikap seolah-olah baik-baik saja di hadapan orang lain.

Kriiingg.. Kriinngg

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"umin, baekkie, kajja kita ke kantin. " ucap jongdae menghampiri bangku xiumin dan baekhyun.

"baekkie? Haha.. Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku sampai-sampai membuat panggilan yang begitu manis. " ucap baekkie terkekeh pada jongdae.

"ehem! " xiumin tiba-tiba berdehem.

"a..ah.. Baekkie kau kan akan jadi sahabatku, jadi aku berikan panggilan sayang sebagai seorang sahabat. Arraseo? Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya kekasih kok. Hehehe.. Benar kan chagi? " ucap jong dae kepada baekhyun, kemudian menatap genit xiumin.

"woaahh.. Kalian berpacaran? " baekhyun melongo menatap horror ke arah xiumin dan jongdae.

"hehehe.. Benar, bukankah di amerika malah banyak hubungan sesama jenis dan itu tidak dipermasalahkan bukan?" tanya jongdae.

".. Dan sebenarnya.. Di korea juga banyak yang penyuka sesama jenis, berhubung hubungan seperti itu di korea masih tabu, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka berhubungan secara diam-diam." bisik jongdae seduktif di telinga baekhyun.

"termasuk kalian? "

Jongdae dan xiumin mengangguk.

"sudahlah.. Kajja waktu istirahat tidak lama," ucap xiumin kemudian berjalan menuju ke kantin bersama kekasihnya jongdae dan teman baru mereka baekhyun tentunya.

Baekhyun pov

Aku bersyukur sudah mendapat teman yang baik di hari pertamaku sekolah di korea. Selama perjalanan ke kantin jongdae bercerita banyak tentang sekolah ini dan hubungan mereka. Ku pikir jongdae adalah namja yang asik dan banyak bicara sepertiku, katanya jongdae selalu menempati peringkat terakhir di kelasnya. Haha semoga aku tidak sebodoh itu. sedangkan xiumin adalah namja yang pendiam, ia selalu menempati peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Sungguh pasangan yang saling melengkapi.

Sesampainya di kantin aku takjub dengan mewahnya tempat makan, lampu-lampu kristal, serta makanan-makanan yang beragam dan baunya saja sudah sangat enak, apalagi rasanya. Aku, xiumin, dan jongdae menuju tempat makan paling pojok, disana aku melihat sekumpulan siswa lain. Sepertinya dari kelas lain.

"Kai!!" teriak jongdae, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, sepertinya ia menyapa namja berkulit tan itu.

"hei unta arab.. Kenapa lama seka... Oh? Siapa si cantik ini? Murid baru eoh? " ia menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lagi-lagi harus dikatai cantik. Euuhh..

"yak pabbo!! Dia ini namja." ucap jongdae menjitak kepala namja tan itu dengan sendok. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka. Aku mengambil tempat duduk paling pinggir di sebelah kiri xiumin, di sebelah kanan xiumin jongdae.

"annyeong.. Aku kai, namja paling sexy di sekolah ini. " ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan mata. Ya.. Dapatku ambil kesimpulan dia terlihat seperti namja mesum.

"yang di sebelah jongdae adalah amber, jangan salah sangka, dia yeoja. " lanjut kai memperkenalkan temannya yang lain. Aku membolakan mata melihan yeoja tampan seperti amber.

"annyeong.." sapa amber, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"yang di depan amber ini adalah rose, dia blasteran australia, dia sangat pandai bermain gitar. "

"annyeong baekhyun-ssi. "

"tidak perlu seformal itu. " ucapku pada rose.

"yang di sebelahku ini adalah Taehyung. Aku pikir kalian berdua mirip. Taehyung ini siswa akselerasi. Dia masuk kesini juga karena beasiswa prestasinya. Dia masih sangat muda. "

"annyeong.. Baekhyun hyung. "

"annyeong taehyung-ah.. Aku rasa kau memang mirip denganku. Hehe"

"dan yang di sebelahku ini... Adalah... Si dingin kyungsoo. Dia mirip dengan burung hantu. Lihat saja matanya. "

Aku menatap kyungsoo yang berada tepat di depanku. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadaku. Dia juga tidak sedang makan. Dia hanya membaca sebuah buku sherlock holmes, aku berniat menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"annyeong kyungsoo-ssi.. " sapaku

"annyeong. "

Ia menjawab singkat sekali. Aku meneguk ludah pelan. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku.

"tenang saja baek.. Si burung hantu ini memang seperti ini. Tapi tenanglah dia anak yang sangat... Baik. " ucap kai padaku sambil mencubit gemas pipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"btw, baek.. Kamu pindahan dari mana? " tanya rose kepadaku

"aku dari Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? USA? " tanya mereka berempat serentak. Kecuali xiumin, jongdae, dan.. Kyungsoo.

"ne. " jawabku mengangguk kecil.

Brak

Aku terlonjak melihat kyungsoo menggebrak meja dengan bukunya. Aku melihat semua yang berada di satu meja berubah ekspresi. Seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"aku kembali. " ucap kyungsoo kemudia pergi. Mungkin yang dia maksud kembali ke kelas. Aku menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala.

"sepertinya kyungsoo tidak menyukaiku. " aku berbicara pelan. Aku merasakan usapan tangan di punggungku. Aku melihat ke arah samping, xiumin tersenyum ke arahku.

"tenang saja baek.. Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan amerika. Dia sangat membeci amerika. Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa. Tenanglah.. Lama-lama dia pasti akan terbiasa denganmu. " ucap xiumin. Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan acara makanku.

"wow.. Wow.. Wow.. Ada murid baru rupanya, siapa namamu manis? " aku merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Dan sepertinya berbicara kepadaku. Sebelum ku menoleh ke arahnya aku melihat perubahan ekspresi teman-temanku. Mereka menunduk, dan aku merasakan tubuh xiumin bergetar. Pelan-pelan ku tengokkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Aku melihat namja berpenampilan seperti berandalan dengan chokker hitam melingkar di lehernya, ia bersendekap dada memasang wajah sombong dan di belakangnya ada 4 namja lain yang tak kalah angkuhnya. Sepertinya namja ini adalah ketua genk.

"hey.. Siapa namamu manis? " ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mencolek daguku pelan dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Aku dengan segera menepis tangannya dan memasang wajah geram.

"wooaah.. Kau berani sekali melawanku manis. " ia menyeringai

Sreett

Ia menarik name tagku dari seragamku.

"Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya. "

Aku mencoba merebut kembali name tag ku. Tapi ia mengangkat name tag ku tinggi-tinggi dengan tangannya. Tentu saja aku yang pendek ini tidak dapat mencapainya.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU NAMJA BRENGSEK?! " amarahku benar-benar meledak sekarang. Nafasku naik turun emosi. Aku melihat kilatan amarah di matanya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU KATAI NAMJA BRENGSEK HAH? KAU HARUS TAHU POSISIMU ANAK BARU!! KAU BERTEMAN DENGAN ANAK-ANAK AMAL SEPERTI MEREKA, BERARTI KAU TELAH MENJADI SASARAN BARU KAMI NAMJA PENDEK! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU ANAK AMAL ATAU TIDAK! " aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ancamannya. Ia mengangkat kerah seragamku. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"tapi.. Apa salahnya bermain-main dulu dengan bibirmu yang menggoda ini. " katanya seduktif di wajahku. Aku membolakan mata, aku tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksudnya. Dengan segera aku menendang area privasinya dan menampar pipinya. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku segera pergi tidak memperdulikan banyaknya pandangan mengarah padaku. Aku segera keluar dari kantin setelah merebut name tagku. Dengan langkah yang cepat dan sesekali menghentak-hentakkan kaki, aku menurunni setiap tangga hendak menuju kelas

"Baekhyun!! " aku tahu ini adalah suara xiumin. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap meneruskan langkahku. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

"baekhyun!! " aku merasa xiumin menarik tanganku. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal aku mencoba membalikkan badan menghadapnya tanpa menatap matanya.

"baekhyun.. Maaf kami tadi diam saja. Kami menyesal tidak mencegahmu untuk berlaku seperti tadi terhadap Minho. " kali ini yang berbicara adalah jongdae. Oh.. Jadi namja brengsek tadi namanya minho.

"baek.. Asal kau tahu.. Kita akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi setelah kejadian tadi. Kau tahu.. Minho.. Choi Minho.. Adalah salah satu anak donatur terbesar sekolah ini. Dia adalah anak tuan Choi Donghae, kepala badan Intelijen Korea selatan. "

Tubuhku membeku seketika mendengar penjelasan amber. Bukan karena aku mendengar dia anak orang berpengaruh bagi sekolah ini, tapi karena ia adalah anak kepala badan intelijen Korea selatan, yang berarti appanya akan menjadi atasan appaku. Bagaimana jika minho tau tentang diriku? Bagaimana jika seluruh sekolah tahu? Bagaimana jika nanti upaya appa gagal dalam menemukan mafia kris? Tidak.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"baek.. Baekhyun.. "

"baekhyun!! "

Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku. Aku melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajah mereka. Aku segera mengubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi tersenyun.

"tenang saja.. Kita akan menghadapi minho jika ia melakukkan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita. Aku tahu minta maaf pun tak ada gunanya baginya. " ucapku

"woohhooo... Tadi bahkan seru sekali baek.. Akkhh!! " ucapan kai terpotong karena taehyung menjitak kepala kai.

"yak!! Anak kecil.. Berani-benarinya kau.. "

"sudahlah.. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Mulai sekarang kita harus berhati-hati dengan minho." ucap xiumin.

"kajja kita kembali ke kelas" lanjutnya.

Kami masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Lagi-lagi pikiranku tidak konsen. Setelah kejadian tadi pikiranku berkecamuk dengan kekhawatiran. Aku berharap semoga identitasku dan identitas appa tidak terbongkar.

Aku pulang sekolah menggunakan bus umum. Cukup mudah.. Karena halte bus tidak jauh dari sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah aku melihat rumah masih sepi. Sepertinya benar.. Appa akan pulang terlambat. Aku segera ke kamarku, merebahkan diri di kasur empukku, tubuhku benar-benar lelah lama-lama aku tertidur.

"hai manis.. Kita bertemu lagi.. Mau bermain dengan kami? "

"jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi choi minho! Pergi dari hadapanku brengsek! Akh..! "

"byun baekhyun.. Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jaga ucapanmu terhadapku. Jika tidak kau akn mendapat hukuman yang berat dariku sayang.. "

"lep..pash..kan.. Ja..ngan...mence..kkikku. "

"hahaha.. Kau terlihat menggoda dengan ekspresi seperti ini sayang. "

Bugh

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh...

"jangan ganggu dia lagi choi minho!! Jika tidak.. Kau akan melihat betapa berbahayanya diriku! "

"hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Mimpi buruk apalagi tadi. "

Cklek

"kau sudah bangun sayang? " appa masuk ke kamarku dengan susu strawberry di tangannya.

"kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh keringat padahal pendinginnya audah menyala? Kau sakit sayang? " tanya appa khawatir

"tidak appa. Aku tadi bermimpi buruk. " ucapku kemudian meminum susu strawberry yang dibawa appa.

"baiklah.. Segera turun untuk makan malam ne? "

"baik appa. "

Aku segera turun ke ruang makan setelah membersihkan diri. Aku melihat appa menyiapnya makanan. Setahuku appa tidak bisa memasak .

"Delivery? " tanyaku pada appa sambil menggeser tempat duduk.

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja appa yang masak. " jawab appa percaya diri.

"sejak kapan appa bisa memasak? "

"appa punya guru privat memasak ."

"mwo? "

"tada.. Guru privat appa adalah youtube. Hehe"

"garing ah.. " aku memutar bola mata malas. Aku segera melahap makananku. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk walaupun sedikit kebanyakan garam. Mataku berhenti pada sebuah komputer di samping televisi.

"appa baru saja membeli komputer? " tanyaku pada appa yang masih sibuk membereskan alat-alat masaknya.

"apa komputer seperti itu bisa di sebut baru? " ditanya malah balik tanya, memang tidak terlihat seperti komputer baru sih. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku melanjutkan memakan makananku..

"itu pemberian tuan Choi, atasan appa yang baru. " lanjut appa. Aku menghentikan kunyahanku setelah mendengar nama choi. Aku jadi teringat.. Jadi.. Apakah benar minho adalah anak tuan choi atasan appa?

"aku dengar dari tuan choi, putranya seumuran dengamu, dia juga satu sekolah denganmu. Appa lupa namanya. Appa harap jika kau sudah bertemu dengan putra tuan choi kau bisa berteman baik dengannya. Baek.. Baekhyun. "

Aku mendengar cerita appa. Aku kembali dari lamunanku setelah appa memanggilku.

"kenapa kau melamun? "

"ti..tidak.. Aku.. Sudah selesai. " ucapku sambil membereskan piring makanku.

"baek.. Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah? "

"um.. Setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai teman bicara. " kataku sambil mencuci piring bekas makanku.

"syukurlah... Cobalah buka hatimu. Lama-lama kau pasti akan menyukai busan. "

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali ke kamarku. Cobaan apalagi ini..

Tbc


	5. chapter 5

Baekhyun pov

Kali ini aku bangun tidur lebih pagi, aku harus membantu appa membersihkan rumah dan membuat sarapan. Aku melakukan pesan eomma agar menjadi anak yang mandiri. Ya... Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlambat lagi ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapanku, aku menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus sekolah. Appa tidak bisa mengantarku hari ini karena ada tugas di kantor. Tugas apa di pagi-pagi buta begini? Entahlah.. Pada intinya aku tidak akan mau memiliki pekerjaan seperti appa. Aku akan menjadi dokter dan memiliki rumah sakit sendiri, hehe. Tak lama bus sekolah datang.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku melihat keramaian di halaman sekolah. Para siswa baik namja maupun yeoja berkumpul seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Ah.. Ada-ada saja.. Berhubung aku penasaran, aku mencoba mendongak-dongakkan kepalaku dari belakang kerumunan, mencoba mencari tahu apa yabg terjadi. Sekilas aku mendengar beberapa percakapan dan teriakan para yeoja.

"WOOOAHH.. DIA KEMBALI!! "

"AAHHH DIA SEMAKIN TAMPAN. "

"Apa rambut ku sudah bagus? Bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Apa aku sudah cantik? "

"aiissshh.. Dasar yeoja-yeoja alay. " aku menggeleng pelan mendengar teriakan alay para yeoja. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang datang..

"waahh.. Aku tidak percaya dia kembali lagi setelah sebulan menghilang. "

"ck.. Jika begini kita akan lebih sulit lagi menggoda para yeoja. "

Kali ini dua siswa namja yang berbicara. Siapa yang kembali?

"ah sudahlah.. Tidak penting. " gumamku lalu meninggalkan kerumunan kembali ke kelas.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas. Waktu sekolah di las vegas aku juga harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, sekarang di busan aku juga harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat. Apa mereka tidak tahu.. Aku akan semakin kurus jika setiap hari naik turun tangga. Aku memasang wajah kusut setiap berangkat sekolah, yang benar saja kenapa moodku tidak pernah baik?

Duk!

Aku tiba-tiba terjungkal ke depan saat menaiki anak tangga ke 20. Sehingga menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku merasakan seseorang baru saja menjegalku.

"Yak!! Apa yang kau... " ucapanku terputus saat melihat orang yang baru saja menjegalku. Ya... Choi minho, dia tertawa bersama salah satu teman genknya. Melihatku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"kalau jalan pakai mata.. Punya mata kalau gak di pakai mending di donorkan ke yang lebih membutuhkan. Haha"

Aku mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi. Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi dengan anak berandalan ini. Bukannya membantuku berdiri, dia malah tertawa seenak jidatnya sambil temannya mencemoohku. Kaki kananku benar-benar sakit sekarang. Aku rasa kakiku terkilir.

"hey.. Anak baru!! Siapa namamu? Byun... Baekhyun!! Ah.. Ya byun baekhyun. Kau belum ku beri pelajaran setelah kejadian kemarin. Kau tahu... Tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani menamparku. Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku. Dan Kau!!!! Byun baekhyun anak baru yang dengan berani menamparku dan menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai siswa paling ditakuti disini. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu byun baekhyun!"

Minho mencengkeram erat lengan atasku. Aku meringis menahan sakit dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku menatap matanya melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak takut walaupun sebenarnya sekarang aku benar-benar ingin lari. Aku merasakan deru nafasnya di wajahku. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak semakin menipis di antara wajah kami. Aku memejamkan mata takut..

"Minho.. Kau harus ikut kami sekarang! "

Aku bernafas lega. Berkat teriakan tiba-tiba teman-teman minho. Minho secara otomatis melepaskan Cengkeramannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENGGANGGUKU EOH?! " minho membentak teman-temannya.

"lupakan anak baru ini, sekarang ikutlah kami. Dia kembali.." ucap namja ber name tag taemin itu.

"apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kembali? " aku melihat minho masih dalam mode kesalnya.

" si brengsek misterius itu. "

Siapa? Siapa yang mereka maksud. Entahlah bukan urusanku tapi aku melihat keterkejutan di wajah minho. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat kemudian segera berlalu menuruni tangga bersama para pengikutnya itu. Bagaimana denganku? Kakiku benar-benar sakit. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri sambil berpegangan pada dinding tembok.

"akh." aku meringis merasakan sakitnya kakiku

"Baekhyun? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jalanmu seperti ini? "

Aku melihat kai berada di sampingku. Ia kemudian mengambil lenganku dan melingkarkan lenganku pada bahu kanannya. Syukurlah.. Aku bertemu kai sekarang.

"kakimu kenapa? " tanya kai sambil memapahku

"a..aku.. Tadi jatuh jadi kakiku terkilir. Apa tak apa kau membantuku? Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kau bisa terlambat masuk ke kelas. "

"tak apa.. Aku harus membantu sahabatku ini dulu. " ucapnya lalu tersenyum padaku. Setelah 5 menit kami sampai di kelasku. Aku merasa lelah, begitu juga kai. Aku melihat peluh membasahi dahinya.

"baekhyun? Ada apa denganmu eoh? " kali ini xiumin yang mengkhawatirkanku.

"aku baik-baik saja. Kaki ku hanya terkilir. Kai.. Terima kasih sudah membantuku sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 3 menit yang lalu. "

"baiklah.. Nanti akan aku carikan obat urut untukmu. Tunggulah aku waktu jam istirahat. " ucap kai

"Tidak perlu, aku.. "

"tidak.. Tidak! Kau harus menurutiku. Bye baek.. " ucap kai sambil berlalu. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak lama Lee seosaengnim masuk ke kelasku.

Author pov

Baekhyun kembali ke kelas dengan kaki yang terkilir. Untung saja kai datang tepat waktu dan membantu baekhyun. Minho dan kawanannya tergesa-gesa menuju ke halaman sekolah. Mereka melihat kerumunan siswa dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris yeoja. Melihat kedatangan genk minho para siswa yang berkerumun segera membuka jalan. Minho menyeringai melihat penampakan di depannya.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Minho menepuk tangan pelan dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali... PARK CHANYEOL!? " ucap minho dengan penuh penekanan di akhir. Namja di hadapannya hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"aku harap kau senang dengan kedatanganku kembali, CHOI MINHO. " balas namja jangkung bersuara bass itu menatap seduktif minho. Namja itu adalah park chanyeol, siswa yang dikerumuni banyak siswa namja dan terutama yeoja. Karena ketampanannya, dan belum lagi dia diketahui adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya Park Junmyeon seorang donatur terbesar sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Minho-ssi? Apa kau tidak merindukan musuh kesayanganmu ini? " ucap chanyeol meremehkan minho. Minho mengepalkan tangan erat menahan emosinya yang sudah di puncak ubun-ubun. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu menyeringai dan pergi menuju ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan kerumunan siswa dan minho yang masih dalam mode emosi.

"awas kau park chanyeol!! Aaarrrggghh" teriak minho dengan nafas naik turun emosi.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Bel istirahata berbunyi. Seperti biasa semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali kelas XII-A Sains.

"sudah selesai. " ucap xiumin setelah melilit perban pada kaki baekhyun. Ia membereskan obat-obat yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati kaki baekhyun. Ya.. Berhubung Lee seosaengnim mengakhiri kelas lebih cepat. Jadi mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobati kaki baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"kau ahli dalam mengurut. Kakiku sudah tidak begitu sakit " ucap baekhyun memuji xiumin.

"tentu saja.. Appa adalah seorang tabib. Aku sering membantu appa meracik obat tradisional dan memijat orang-orang yang berobat ke appa. " ucap xiumin.

"woooahh.. Daebak.. Tabib masih dibutuhkan disini ya.. " ucap baekhyun tak percaya.

"kalau di daerah pedesaan masih dibutuhkan . Karena agak jauh dari rumah sakit. Tapi kalau di kota sepertinya tidak lagi. " ucap xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"kau mau ikut ke kantin atau kau titip sesuatu? " tanya jongdae pada baekhyun.

"aku ikut saja. Aku bosan di dalam kelas. " ucap baekhyun. Kemudian ia mencoba berdiri dibantu xiumin dan jongdae dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, seperti biasa mereka duduk di bangku paling pojok. Bersama amber, rose, taehyung, kyungsoo, dan... Kai? Kai tidak terlihat disana.

"woah.. Baekhyun.. Kau sudah sembuh? " tanya amber pada baekhyun

"ya.. Sedikit masih sakit. Tapi ini sudah lebih baik. Hehe. Btw.. Dimana kai? "

"aah.. Anak itu.. Tadi dia dikeluarkan dari kelas Jung Seosaengnim karena terlambat satu menit hehe. " ucap rose terkekeh.

"itu juga karena salahmu" kali ini kyungsoo yang berbicara sambil melirik baekhyun sekilas kemudian meneruskan membaca novel the hunger games.

"yak kyungsoo ah.. " amber mencoba mencoba menyela kyungsoo

"ini memang salahku, tadi kai membantuku sehingga ia terlambat. " baekhyun menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah.

"tenang saja.. Lagipula kai sudah terbiasa dihukum hehe. Eh tapi apa hukumannya belum selesai? Kenapa ia belum kembali juga? " tanya amber heran.

"hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Baekhyun!! Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. "

Kai tiba-tiba muncul berlarian seperti pencuri yang dikejar massa.

"Yow.. Bagaimana rasanya membersihkan toilet sekolah eoh? " ucap taehyung menjahili kai. Taehyun terkekeh memasang ekspresi puas.

"yak!! Kau anak kecil berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu eoh!?" tangan kai hendak melayang ke kepala taehyung, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat baekhyun di sampingnya.

"eoh baekhyun! Aku tadi ke kelasmu tapi kau tidak ada. Rupanya kau disini eoh? Dan... Apa-apaan ini.. Kau sudah diobati. Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu. Aiissshh. " oceh kai sedikit kesal.

"Mian kai... Aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu. Lagi pula xiumin pandai mengobati kok. "

"yak!!! Aku baru saja seperti pencuri yang kepergok pemilik rumah. Kau tahu.. Mengambil obat-obatan di ruang kesehatan sangat susah. Harus inilah itulah.. Aiishh.. " oceh kai kembali

"mian.. " baekhyun menggenggam tangan kai dan menatap kai merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah.. Tak apa.. " kai tersenyum pada baekhyun

"Dan hei.. Apa kalian tahu.. Park chanyeol kembali ke sekolah hari ini. " lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"tentu saja aku tahu, lihatlah!" ucap amber santai sambil menunjuk arah pintu kaca kantin dengan dagunya. Mereka semua beserta seluruh siswa di kantin membolakan mata mengetahui namja jangkung bertelinga lebar itu memasuki kantin bersama teman-teman akrabnya. Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya melihat namja tampan dengan tubuh proporsional dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang menawan.

Baekhyun pov..

Aku terkejut melihat namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Siapa tadi namanya? Park chan.. Park chan... Park chanyeol.. Ya.. Park chanyeol. Dia terlihat anak orang kaya belum lagi dia berteman dengan Yoona, Taeyeon, kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk. Dengar-dengar mereka semua adalah anak konglomerat. Aku menatapnya saat ia lewat di depanku, tak kusadari dia juga menatapku. Oh.. Tatapannya itu sangat mempesona. Oh.. Tidak... Dia tersenyum padaku.

"baek!! Baek!! BAEKHYUN!! "

aku tersadar dari lamunanku mendengar teriakan kai di telingaku.

"apa yang kau lakukan pabbo!! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ucap kai

Bodoh...aku benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti tadi, belum lagi ia sudah melihatku.

Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku pelan merutuki kebodohanku.

Brak

Aku melihat kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggebrak meja dengan bukunya. Aku melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. Dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"sepertinya lain kali aku cari meja lain saja. " aku menggela nafas kasar dan menundukka kepala.

"sudahlah.. Apa ini karena kyungsoo? Ia tidak marah kepadamu baek. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat membenci chanyeol. " ucap xiumin

"chanyeol? Jadi apakah ia pergi karena ada chanyeol? " aku bertanya pada xiumin dan hanya di balas anggukan dari xiumin dan teman-temanku yang lain.

"kami tidak tahu alasannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami. Tapi kami dapat melihat kebencian kyungsoo pada chanyeol. Setiap chanyeol berada sedikit di dekatnya atau di hadapannya. Matanya berubah menjadi kilatan amarah dan terjadilah kejadian seperti tadi. Tak lain dari kyungsoo, chanyeol sendiri selalu menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan." ucap kai

"apakah... Chanyeol.. Mantan pacarnya?" tanyaku polos

"pppffttt... Hahahhahahahha" aku melihat teman-temanku tertawa menggelegar. Tolong ingatkan mereka kalau kita sedang di kantin.

"tentu saja tidak baek, mana mungkin seseorang seperti park chanyeol pernah mau berpacaran dengan burung hantu dingin misterius seperti kyungsoo. " ucap kai sedikit berbisik agar tidak di dengar oleh siswa lain maupun chanyeol.

Benar juga kata kai. Tapi ini cukup aneh, pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang mencoba melihat chanyeol yang duduk beberapa meter di belakangku. Aku segegra memalingkan wajahku ketika melihat chanyeol juga sedang menatapku datar. Ah... Tamatlah riwayatmu byun baekhyun..

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku ditemani xiumin hendak menuju halte bus. Ia juga membantuku turun dari tangga sekolah. Kami berdua memang sengaja keluar kelas agak akhir karena jika keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, aku akan menjadi penyebab kemacetan di tangga karena berjalanku yang lambat. Hehe.

Setelah perjuangan menuruni tangga akhirnya aku dan xiumin sampai di lorong bawah sekolah.

"baek.. Apa sebaiknya kau ku antar saja? Lihatlah.. Kakimu masih sakit bukan? " tawar xiumin sambil memapahku.

"tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku masih bisa jalan kok. "

Seketika langkahku berhenti melihat minho dan genknya menghadang jalanku beberapa meter di depan. Xiumin mencengkeram erat lenganku. Aku menatapnya memberi kode untuk tetap tenang.

"hey baekhyunee, lewat saja ... Jangan takut, kami tidak ngapa-ngapain kok. " ucap teman minho bername tag jonghyun itu. Aku merasakan gelagat aneh pada mereka semua, aku yakin pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Tak punya pilihan lain selain tetap berjalan melewati mereka, kembali pun tak ada gunanya. Xiumin menggenggam tanganku erat saat aku bersamanya mulai berjalan hendak melewati kawanan genk berandal itu. Walaupun sedikit gemetar, aku tidak ingin terlihat takut dan lemah di hadapan mereka.

Aku berjalan melewati minho, namun tiba-tiba tubuhku terjungkal kembali, aku yakin pasti minho menjegalku lagi. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, bahkan tubuhku tidak menyentuh lantai. Aku membuka mata melihat sebuah tangan menahan tubuhku, aku mendongakkan kepala pelan. Aku melototkan mata dan menahan napas saat mengetahui seseorang yang menolongku.

"Park Chanyeol? "

Tbc


	6. chapter 6

Aku berjalan melewati minho, namun tiba-tiba tubuhku terjungkal kembali, aku yakin pasti minho menjegalku lagi. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, bahkan tubuhku tidak menyentuh lantai. Aku membuka mata melihat sebuah tangan menahan tubuhku, aku mendongakkan kepala pelan. Aku melototkan mata dan menahan napas saat mengetahui seseorang yang menolongku.

"Park Chanyeol? "

Chanyeol pov

Setelah sebulan menghilang, aku kembali lagi ke sekolahku. Seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil audy merah kesayanganku, mobil pemberian appa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu yang ke 16 .

Aku cukup merindukan sekolahku. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku sudah melihat banyak sekali tatapan melayang ke arahku. Ck... Para yeoja itu memang benar-benar ah.. Sudahlah. Aku segera memarkir mobilku dan segera menuju ke dalam sekolah. Tapi siapa sangka.. Jalanku terhambat karena fans-fans ku di sekolah ini mengkerubungiku, ada yang memberi minuman kaleng, kue, sapu tangan, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tidak menerima pemberian mereka semua, yang benar saja.. Tanganku tidak akan bisa membawa semua itu. Belum lagi.. Teriakan fans yeoja ku itu yang membangkitkan kepercayaan diriku. Hahaha.. Kau sepertinya memang tampan Park Chanyeol.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Aku mendengar tepukan tangan dari belakangku. Tentu saja Aku tahu siapa pelakunya.

"aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali... PARK CHANYEOL!? " ucap minho dengan penuh penekanan di akhir. Aku hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"aku harap kau senang dengan kedatanganku kembali, CHOI MINHO. " balasku sambil menatap seduktif minho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Minho-ssi? Apa kau tidak merindukan musuh kesayanganmu ini? " lanjutku meremehkan minho. aku melihat Minho mengepalkan tangan erat menahan emosinya yang sudah di puncak ubun-ubun. Aku yang mengetahui itu menyeringai dan pergi menuju ke dalam sekolah meninggalkan kerumunan siswa dan membiarkan minho yang masih dalam mode emosinya

"awas kau park chanyeol!! Aaarrrggghh" teriak minho dengan nafas naik turun emosi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di kelas aku di sambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh teman-temanku.

"Park.. Park chan.. Park chanyeol? " ucap kyuhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"come here boy.. I'm back.. " ucapku sambil memeluk teman evilku ini.

"wooahh... Kau kembali? Ini benar park chanyeol? " kali ini yoona yang berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk dan memcubit-cubit pipiku.

"akh!! Ini sakit yoona.. " ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir dan mengusap-usap pipiku yang habis dicubit oleh teman super cantikku ini.

"kalau bisa kau patahkan saja tulangnya sekarang yoona-ssi.. Kita beri dia pelajaran karena menghilang selama satu bulan tidak ada kabar, dihubungi saja tidak bisa. " satu lagi teman yeojaku yang tomboy, dia adalah taeyeon, dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia sangat menyayangiku. Hehehe.

"kau benar taeyeon-ssi, anak nakal ini harus kita beri pelajaran! " dan lagi.. Dia adalah Leeteuk teman sebangkuku.

"ne.. Ne.. Mianhaeyo.. Park Chanyeol secara terhormat meminta maaf kepada kalian semua karena menghilang tanpa kabar. " ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan dan menangkupkan tangan ke atas sebagai permintaan maaf. Hehehe

"arasseo.. Sebagai hukumannya.. Kau harus mentraktir kami nanti di kantin!" ucap yoona

"Ne... Apapun yang kalian mau. " ucapku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"yyeeeeyyyy" ucap mereka serempak seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja menang undian.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Bel istirahat mulai berbunyi. Aku memiliki janji dengan teman-temanku untuk mentraktir mereka ke kantin. Aissshh mereka memang benar-benar suka memanfaatkan kesalahanku.

"kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul. Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar. " ucapku pada yoona, taeyeon, kyuhyun, dan leeteuk. Aku segera berdiri dari bangkuku hendak menuju toilet.

"tidak, kita berangkat bersama-sama saja. Aku tidak percaya padamu chan...kau bisa saja kabur. " ucap taeyeon sambil menatap tajam diriku.

"terserah kalian sajalah," aku malas meneladeni mereka jika sudah seperti itu. aku segera pergi ke toilet dan kembali secepatnya.

Aku bersama teman-temanku berjalan menuju kantin. Keadaan tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu kami selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa disini.

"ck.. Setiap ada kau selalu seperti ini. Apa kau seorang artis eoh? " ledek leeteuk padaku.

"mungkin. Bukankan tampangku seperti lee min ho? " gurauku sambil menyangga tangan di dagu.

Ctak

Ctak

Ctak

Ctak

"akh sakit pabbo!!" ucapku kesal karena keempat temanku menjitak kepalaku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir merajuk.

"biar saja, dasar Tuan sok tampan!" ucap yoona kembali meledek. Aku berjalan agak cepat dari mereka karena masih sedikit kesal. Tak kusadari aku sudah sampai di kantin. Lagi-lagi semua tatapan mengarah kepadaku. Oke.. Oke.. Aku ini memang tampan, tapi tak bisakah kalian bersikap biasa saja?

Mataku mencari-cari kursi kosong,

Namun pandanganku berhenti pada sosok namja mungil di bangku pojok. Benar-benar cantik... Batinku. Ia menatapku kagum.. Ya.. Pikirku seperti itu. Aku terus menatapnya namun sepertinya ia tidak dalam kesadarannya sampai kurasa kami semakin dekat aku tersenyum padanya namun ia juga tak kunjung sadar dan amsih menatapku sampai pada akhirnya teman di sampinya menyadarkannya. Aku melewatinya kulirik ia sekilas dan ia sudah menolehkan kepalanya kembali tak menatapku.

Aku duduk beberapa meter di belakang namja cantik itu. Mataku tidak lepas memandangi punggungnya. Aku tersenyum simpul, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan namja itu. Namun senyumanku luntur saat melihat namja di depannya, namja bermata belok itu... Dia kyungsoo menatapku tajam sekilas akupun menyeringai kemudian menatap tajam dia sampai dia pergi dari kantin. Aku tidak benci dengan namja itu, tapi memang ada sedikit masalah diantara kami yang tidak semua orang ketahui.

Aku kembali menatap punggung namja mungil nan cantik itu. Aku yakin dia pasti murid baru. Dan aku yakin ia pasti akan terkena masalah dengan choi minho karena bergabung dengan anak-anak amal. Aku tidak tahu latar belakang namja itu tapi aku akan mencari tahu.

Deg

Aku melihat ia menoleh ke belakang menatap sekilas diriku. Dia langsung mempalingkan wajahnya karena mungkin ia terkejut karena memergoki aku sedang menatapnya juga. Haha

Skip

Kriiiiiiinnnnggggg...

"Chanyeol-ah.. Kau tidak pulang? " tanya taeyeon padaku.

"kalian pulanglah duluan.. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Aku perlu menata ulang lokerku. "

Setelah membereskan lokerku, aku segera turun dan pulang. Aku melihat suasana sekolah sudah sepi.

"hey baekhyunee, lewat saja ... Jangan takut, kami tidak ngapa-ngapain kok. "

Aku samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang di lorong, aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga dan mengintip dari balik dinding melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku melihat minho yang membelakangi ku dan dua namja mungil beberapa meter di depannya memasang ekspresi khawatir.

'bukankan itu namja yang di kantin? Apa hubungannya dengan minho cs? ' batinku. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekati minho.

'shit!! Aku tahu rencanamu minho. Lihat saja jika kau berani melakukannya! ' batinku sambil menggenggam tangan erat. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menyakiti namja mungil itu.

'jangan! Jangan mendekat! ' teriakku dalam hati saat namja mungil itu mulai mendekat ke arah minho dengan kaki yang agak pincang. Aku tahu dia sedang takut.

Dugaanku benar.. Minho menjegalnya, dengan cekatan aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Park Chanyeol? "

Oh... Aku mohon jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku segera memutus kontak mata kami setetlah mendengar suara minho.

Author pov

"wow. Wow. Wow.. Park Chanyeol-ssi musuhku tersayang.. Apa kau beralih profesi menjadi pahalawab super? Spiderman? Iron man? Thor? Hulk? " ucap minho mengejek.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan genggamannya pada baekhyun dan menyerahkan baekhyun pada xiumin.

"antarkan dia pulang" ucap chanyeol pada xiumin. Dan di balas anggukan oleh xiumin. Xiumin segera memapah baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Lorong. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap minho dan menatap minho tajam.

"hey bruh!! Santai saja.. Tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu.. Aku takuuuuuttt. Hahahhaa" ledek minho pada chanyeol dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Oh ayolah... Kau belum tahu seberapa liarnya musuhmu itu minho-ssi.

"jangan ganggu dia lagi Choi Minho! Jika tidak, kau akan melihat betapa berbahayanya diriku. " ucap chanyeol datar tapi siapa sangka hal itu membuat bulu kuduk orang yang mendengarnya berdiri.

Deg

Baekhyun berhenti, ia merasa kata-kata itu tidak asing. Ia membalikkan badan lagi ke belakang melihat minho sedang mencekik chanyeol. Mata baekhyun membola, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya yang agak pincang untuk mendekati dan melerai mereka.

"BAEKHYUN!! " teriak xiumin, xiumin berusaha mencegah baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tetap bersikeras.

"hentikan!! Aku mohon kalian hentikan!!" teriak baekhyun sambil mendekati minho dan chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cekikan minho pada leher chanyeol.

"aarrrgghhh... "

Brak

Prang

"BAEKHYUN!!?? "

Minho mendorong baekhyun hingga baekhyun terpental ke dinding kaca ruang Sekretariat hingga kacanya pecah. Baekhyun meringis merasakan kepalanya yang sakit dan berdarah hingga lama-lama gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri...

Baekhyun pov

Aku mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan ada yang memijat kakiku. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"kau sudah bangun sayang? "

"appa? Uh.. Ne.. Apa yang terjadi? "

"kau tadi jatuh dari tangga sekolahmu, kata temanmu sih seperti itu. "

"teman? Ah.. Apa xiumin? "

"ne.. Dan temanmu satunya yang membawamu ke rumahnya. "

"rumahnya? "

"hem. "

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadiab tadi. Aku memejamkan mata sampai mataku membola lagi karena aku teringat kejadian buruk tadi siang. Tentang minho yang mencegahku, chanyeol menolongku, kemudian mereka bertengkar, dan aku berusaha melerai mereka, minho mendorongku, kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri... Rumahnya? Rumah siapa? Apa aku tadi dibawa ke rumah xiumin?

Flashback on

Author pov

Bruk

Prang

"BAEKHYUN!!!?? "

xiumin berteriak seketika melihat baekhyun yang terkapar. Tubuh minho membeku seketika tak sadar namja di depannya sudah geram dan hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya.

Bug

"brengsek!! "

Bug

"di mana otakmu hah!!?? "

Bug

"kau menyakitinya!! "

Bug

"akan ku beri pelajaran kau CHOI MINHO!! "

chanyeol memukul membabi buta minho hingga minho terkapar lepas di lantai dengan hidung dan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Teman-teman minho tidak ada yang berani membantu minho untuk melepaskan chanyeol jika chanyeol sudah di selimuti dengan amarah.

"hentikan chanyeol! Baekhyun butuh kita sekarang! " xiumin berteriak sambil memangku baekhyun yang terkapar

Chanyeol segera menggendong baekhyun dan membawanya keluar sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebelumnya ia melayangkan ancaman pada musuh kesayangannya yang juga sedang terkapar

"ku peringatkan kau Choi Minho! Jika aku melihatmu menggangu baekhyun lagi, aku akan menjamin kau tidak lagi di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi aku akan melakukan upacara kremasimu CHOI MINHO! "

Chanyeol berbalik sedangkan minho dan teman-temannya bergidik ngeri.

"chan.. Chanyeol.. Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. " ucap xiumin

"tidak, ke rumahku saja, aku akan menelpon dokter pribadi keluargaku. "

Ucap chanyeol sambil melajukan mobilnya kencang.

Cklek

"KIM AHJUSSHI!! KIM AHJUSSHI!! "

"ya tuan muda.. "

"cepat panggilkan dokter jung! "

Perintah chanyeol pada maidnya

"baiklah tuan.. " kim ahjusshi menunduk dan segera menelpin dokter jung.

"siapa dia chanyeol? " tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang turun dari tangga. Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan, ia tetap menggendong baekhyun sampai ke kamarnya.

Cklek

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh baekhyun di kasur king sizenya. Ia segera mengambil air di baskom untuk membersihkan darah di tubuh baekhyun.

"xiumin-ssi kau sudah telepon orang tua baekhyun? "

"eh? Belum.. Aku tidak punya nomor ayahnya, aku akan mencari tahu.. " ucap xiumin lalu merogoh ponselnya dan segera menuju balkon kamar chanyeol.

"siapa dia chanyeol? "

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap tajam chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengelapi tubuh baekhyun.

"temanku. " jawab chanyeol singkat tanpa menoleh.

"bukankan kau dilarang membawa siapapun ke rumah ini? "

"aku tahu"

"kau tahu kan kau bisa dalam bahaya jika mereka mengetahui semuanya. "

"hem. "

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas melihat kelakuan chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"chanyeol.. Aboeji tidak akan mau membantumu jika kau sudah menerima akibatnya. Semua resiko kau tanggung sendiri. "

"hem" jawab chanyeol tak kalah acuhnya. Ya.. Lelaki paruh baya itu adalah tuan Park Junmyeon 'ayah' chanyeol. Aboejinya segera keluar dari kamar chanyeol. Ia sudah kesal dengan sikap acuh putranya.

"aku sudah menelpon appanya, appanya bilang akan segera kemari. " ucap xiumin

"kau.. Menyuruh appanya kemari? " chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya mengusapi baekhyun.

"n..ne.. Apa tidak boleh? " ucap xiumin sedikit takut

"sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau memberi tahunya saja, aku bisa mengantarnya nanti. Tapi.. Tak apalah.. "

"bagaimana kondisi baekhyun dokter jung? " tanya chanyeol setelah melihat dokter jung memeriksa baekhyun dan merban luka baekhyun.

"ia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Nanti malam ia akan siuman. " ucap dokter jung. Chanyeol dan xiumin menghela napas lega.

Disisi lain seorang lelaki paruh baya berkulit pucat kalang kabut setelah mendengar putranya cedera dan tak sadarkan diri. Ya.. Dia adalah byun sehun yang sedang gelagapan setelah mendapat telpon dari xiumin bahwa baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin memberikan alamat chanyeol. Dengan segera sehun keluar dari kantornya setelah mendapat izin dari atasannya. Tak lupa ia mengganti pakaiannya dan segera melesat ke rumah chanyeol dengan taxinya.

Setelah 30 menit mencari alamat chanyeol akhirnya ia sampai juga di rumah mewah, mungkin lebih tepatnya mansion mewah. Sehun terperangah melihat rumah yang menurutnya sangat megah.

"anda mencari siapa tuan? " tanya seorang satpam..ah.. Lebih terlihat seperti bodyguard sebenarnya.

"saya mendapat telpon, kalau anak saya tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang berada di dalam rumah ini. " ucap sehun.

"tunggu sebentar.. " ucap si bodyguard kemudian melesat ke dalam rumah

Setelah beberapa menit si bodyguard itu datang kembali menghampiri sehun .

"silahkan.. "

Sehun segera masuk dengan dua body guard di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia sedikit bingung dan risih sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak peduli.. Sekarang yang berada dipikirannya hanya baekhyun.

Sehun kembali terperangah saat masuk ke dalam mansion mewah keluarga park. Ia takjub dengan segala kemewahan baik interior maupun perabotnya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat benda-benda aneh jika diletakkan di rumah semewah ini. Bagi sehun tidak cocok sama sekali suasana rumahnya dan alat-alat yang sedikir menyeramkan tadi. Beberapa bodyguard, Pistol, cambuk, ring, dan alat-alat lainnya yang menggambarkan seorang...

"mafia... " gumam sehun secara tidak sadar.

"ekhm."

Sehun tersadar setelah mendengar deheman dari ruang tamu. Siapa lagi jika bukan pemilik rumah si tuan park.

"putramu di kamar atas berpintu putih. Bawa dia pulang secepatnya. " ucap tuan park datar pada sehun.

"ne.. Gamsa hamnida sudah menyelamatkan baekhyun. " ucap sehun membungkukkan badan.

"bukan aku tapi putraku. " ucap tuan park acuh

Sehun tak begitu memperdulikan si tuan angkuh itu. Ia segera pergi ke atas dengan tetap bodyguard disisinya.

Cklek

"baek..hyunee.. " ucap sehun terkejut setelag melihat keadaan baekhyun. Ia langsung memeluk baekhyun yang belum tersadar dan sedikit terisak.

"tenanglah tuan.. Putramu baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat dan pereda nyeri juga antibiotik. " ucap dokter jung

"bagaiman dia bisa seperti ini? " tanya sehun kepada 2 namja lainnya.

"emm.. Tadi... "

"dia jatuh dari tangga saat pulang sekolah, ada beberapa siswa yang tidak sengaja menyenggol baekhyun hingga ia terjungkal dari atas. " ucap chanyeol memotong ucapan xiumin

"aahh... Kau park chanyeol? Terima kasih sudah menolongnya. "

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun segera membawa baekhyun untuk pulang, ia menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuruni tangga mansion keluarga park. Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara tuan park.

"aku harap dia tidak kemari setelah ini. "

Chanyeol yang juga mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata malas. Sehun merasa sedikit aneh, ia mulai curiga, namun ia segera menepis pikirannya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju taxinya. Ia segera melesat ke rumah setelah mengantar xiumin ke rumahnya yang kebetulan searah.

"kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu." ucap chanyeol menatap tajam aboejinya.

"kau tak boleh ceroboh. Kau belum tahu apa-apa soal anak itu dan temannya tadi. Dan kau tahu.. Aku melihat ekspresi curiga dari appanya. " ucap tuan park tak kalah tajam

"dia hanya anak sopir taxi. " ucap chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju ke atas.

"kau menyukai namja itu? " tanya tuan park to the point

Chanyeol memilih tidak menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Flashback off

Tbc


	7. chapter 7

Author pov

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring menemani suasana minggu pagi di ruang makan rumah byun. Sehun yang sedang menikmati masakannya yang sudah dapat dikatakan lebih baik dan baekhyun di hadapannya yang sedang sarapan dengan kepala yang masih diperban.

"sayang.. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. "

"ne appa. "

"emm... Baekhyunee sebenarnya apa pekerjaan orang tua chanyeol? " tanya sehun setelah berhenti dengan acara makannya

"yang aku tahu appanya seorang pengusaha tekstil dan memiliki tambang batu bara dan juga appanya adalah donatur terbesar sekolahku. " jawab baekhyun sambil masih menikmati sarapannya.

"emm... Mungkin saja.. Karena rumahnya sangat mewah. Appa hanya heran apa seorang pengusaha menyimpan pistol, cambuk, dan memiliki banyak bodyguard? "

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan appanya. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguk habis. Ia kemudian menatap appanya.

"aku tidak tahu banyak appa. Chanyeol terlihat seperti namja remaja biasa. Aku tidak tahu appanya ataupun rumahnya. Jadi aku belum dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu.bisa saja bukan seorang pengusaha memiliki beberapa benda seperti itu dan bodyguard untuk penjagaan? "

"em.. Kau benar. " sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya namun masih terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih penasaran.

"appa bisa tanyakan pada tuan choi jika appa masih penasaran. Aku yakin ia mengenal keluarga park. "

Sehun menyetujui saran baekhyun. Siang nanti ia akan pergi ke rumah tuan choi.

"Namanya Park Junmyeon. Ia menikahi seorang namja bernama Yang Yixing berkewarganegaaran China pada saat ia masih berumur 17 tahun dan Yixing berumur 16 tahun. Menurut catatan tentang hidupnya beberapa tahun lalu, ia di ketahui sebagai seorang mafia kelas kakap yang dipanggil Mafia Suho sejak berumur 16 tahun. Namun ia berhenti menjadi mafia 17 tahun yang lalu dan menjadi seorang pengusaha tekstil. Ia juga baru saja membeli pertambangan batu bara di daerah Qatar. Tuan park seorang donatur terbesar di Bundang High School. Ia diketahui memiliki seorang anak namja bernama Park Chanyeol setahun yang lalu. Isunya chanyeol adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap Park Junmyeon dengan Tiffany seorang model berdarah korea inggris. Tuan park menyembunyikan keberadaan chanyeol 16 tahun lamanya, aku tidak tahu alasannya mengungkapkan pada publik setahun yang lalu. Park chanyeol satu sekolah dengan putramu dan putraku. Ia juga musuh dari minho. Dia anak yang pandai dan terkenal di bundang. "

Jelas tuan choi sambil membuka beberapa lembar kertas yang mungkin dapat memberikan informasi lagi. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Itu cukup informasi untuk rasa penasarannya.

Cklek

"kau darj mana saja minho? " ucap tuan choi yang melihat anaknya pulang.

"aku habis skateboarding sama taemin dan jonghyun." ucap minho

"tuan byun.. Ini putraku minho. Dan minho ini tuan byun, putranya satu sekolah denganmu. " ucap tuan choi memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

Minho memicingkan mata.

"apa... Anda appanya byun baekhyun? "

"Ne. Rupanya kau sudah mengenalnya nak minho. " ucap sehun tersenyum

Minho pun ikut tersenyum. Oh lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dia sedikit mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda akan melakukan sesuatu.

"minho-ah.. Tapi perlu kau ingat, kau jangan memberitahu siapapun soal pekerjaan appa baekhyun. Ini untuk melancarkan misinya. Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan?" ucap tuan choi

"tentu appa, ini akan menjadi rahasia kita. "

Minho berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya do atas.

'kena kau byun baekhyun' batinnnya sambil menyeringai.

Keesokan harinya

"sayang, kau yakin sudah sembuh? Kau tidak perlu sekolah jika masih sakit. " ucap sehun khawatir kepada baekhyun

"ne appa. Appa tenang saja, aku sudah lebih baik. " jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menghela napasnya dan menjalankan taxinya mengantar baekhyun.

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Sehun memapah baekhyun hendak mengantar baekhyun sampai kelasnya.

"tuan byun.. "

"oh.. Nak minho.. Kau juga baru sampai? "

"ne.. Biar aku saja yang mengantar baekhyun sampai kelasnya tuan." ucap minho sambil melirik baekhyun. Baekhyun membolakan mata.

'apa-apaan ini? ' batin baekhyun.

"tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. " ucap baekhyun ketus.

"hus.. Baekhyun jangan kasar-kasar. Baiklah nak minho aku titip baekhyun kepadamu, ne? " ucap sehun sambil mengaitkan tangan baekhyun dengan tangan minho.

"ne, tenang saja tuan byun, saya akan menjaganya. " ucap minho sambil menyeringai tipis.

"appa pergi dulu ya sayang. "

Cup

Ucap sehun dan mencium putra cantiknya itu.

Minho menggandeng baekhyun dengan memegang dua bahunya. Ia tidak melepas pandangannya sama sekali kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa terus dipandang menghentikan langkahnya.

"minho-ssi kau bisa ke kelasmu. Aku bisa ke kelasku sendiri. " ucap baekhyun acuh sambil melepaskan tangan minho di bahunya.

"ani.. Aku sudah berjanji pada appamu untuk menjagamu. "

"wae? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kau membuatku mual. " ucap baekhyun sambil menatap minho tajam.

Minho hanya menyeringai, baekhyun yang menyadari itu agak takut. Tanpa babibu minho menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kelas baekhyun. Baekhyun meronta-ronta tp apa daya minho lebih kuat. Semua tatapan menuju pada mereka berdua. Ya... Siapa yang tidak terkejut, melihat singa liar yang menggendong kelinci buruannya. Belum lagi... Semua siswa mengetahui pertengkaran minho dan baekhyun di kantin beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun menahan rasa malunya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang minho. Tentu saja minho semakin senang. Teman se geng minho hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat perlakuan pemimpinnya terhadap baekhyun.

"wooahh.. Daebak.. " ucap jonghyun melongo

"apa.. Otaknya bermasalah setelah ditonjoki chanyeol? " heran taemin

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengedikkkan bahu tanda tak tahu. Mereka tak memyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejutan tadi.

Baekhyun pov

Minho gila.. Ya dia benar-benar gila. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan?

"bisa turunkan aku sekarang? " ucapku ketus

"sebentar lagi sampai sayang. "

What the...

"berhenti menggangguku minho-ssi, aku.. "

"BAEKHYUN??"

Rupanya aku sudah sampai di kelasku, aku meneguk ludah kasar saat melihat ekspresi teman-temanku, terutama xiumin dan jongdae. Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku masih digendongan minho.

"turunkan aku pabbo! "

Minho akhirnya menurunkanku. Aku merapikan pakaianku. Dan..

Cup

What the... Aku merasakan pipiku menempel benda kenyal dan basah. Apa??? Minho menciumku...

Aku memelototkan mata padanya. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut teman-temanku.

"apa yang kau... "

"aku ke kelas dulu sayang, nanti ke kantin bersama, ne? " ucap minho sambil mengusak rambutku kemudian beranjak pergi.

"baek... Jangan bilang kau.. "

"jongdae-ah.. Aku dan minho tidak ada apa-apa, tadi appa menitipkanku kepada minho untuk mengantarku ke kelas. Aku juga terkejut dengan perlakuannya. " jelasku. Syukurnya jongdae sepertinya faham. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh melayang padaku.

"baek.. Dia tidak menyakitimu kan? "

"dia tidak menyakitiku tapi mempermalukanku. " ucapku pada xiumin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lenganku.

Chanyeol pov

Brak

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Entahlah.. Moodku benar-benar buruk setelah melihat baekhyun dan minho tadi.

"shit!! Aarrrrgghhh... " teriakku sambil mengusap wajahku kasar.

"chanyeol-ah.. Waeyo? "

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yoona. Aku memilih keuar kelas kembali dan menuju atap sekolah.

Aku mendudukkan diri di bangku yang terletak di atap sekolah. Aku berpikir, apakah aku cemburu? Apa.. Aku menyukai baekhyun?

Ddrrrttt.. Ddrrrtt... Ddrrtt..

Aku merasakan handphoneku bergetar. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"yeobseoyo.. "

"kenapa aku? "

"bagaimana jika aku kalah? "

"baiklah.. Jam sebelas malam aku akan kesana."

"ne. "

Tut

Baekhyun pov

Kriiinnnggg...

"baek.. Ayo ke kantin. "

"kalian duluan saja. "

"kau yakin?"

"Baekhyun sayang... Kajja kita ke kantin. "

Oh.. Jangan lagi...

"aku tidak akan pergi denganmu minho-ssi. " jawabku ketus.

"baekhyun mau ke kantin bersama kami. " ucap jongdae

Aku merasakan deru napas hangat di telingaku. Aku sedikit gugup dan geli.

"baek.. Ikut aku, atau aku akan memberitahu semuanya tentangmu... Dan juga... Appamu."

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan mendengar bisikan ah ralat ancaman minho di telingaku. Apa dia mengetahui semuanya?

"hem.. k..kalian duluan saja. " perintagku kepada jongdae dan xiumin. Aku melihat minho tersenyum simpul. Setelah xiumin dan jongdae pergi, minho duduk di bangku xiumin memandangku menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku tak berani melihat ke arahnya. Aku hanya mengepalkan tanganku erat.

Aku merasakan jarinya menyingkirkan poniku lembut.

"kau cantik. Aku bodoh menyakiti namja cantik sepertimu. "

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan perkataannya, tubuhku kembali bergetar saat merasakan leherku dicumbui olehnya.

Brak

"MENJAUH DARINYA CHOI MINHO!! "

Author pov

Xiumin dan jongdae meninggalkan baekhyun bersama minho di kelas. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tega meninggalkan baekhyun bersama si kejam minho. Selama perjalanan di kantin xiumin terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan baekhyun.

"Oey... Onta arab, xiumin." teriak kai sambil melambaikan tangannya di bangku kantin biasanya.

"berhenti mengataiku onta arab dasar hitam!! " ucap jongdae sambil hendak melayangkan pukulan pada kai.

"loh.. Baekhyun dimana? " tanya rose

"ngomong-ngomong soal baekhyun, tadi teman sekelas membicarakannya, bahwa dia tadi pagi digendong sama minho. Apa itu benar? " tanya kai dan di balas anggukan dari xiumin dan jongdae.

"APA!!?? JADI ITU BENAR? " teriak Rose, Kai, Amber, dan Taehyung bersamaan tak memperharikan akan mendapat tatapan tajam dari penghuni kantin. Kyungsoo yang juga berada diantara mereka semua hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"ne.. Bahkan sekarang minho di kelas bersama baekhyun. "

Brak

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"aku pergi dulu. "

"yak!! Chanyeol-ah.. Park chanyeol kau membuatku jantungan. " teriak Leeteuk

Ya..yang menggebrak meja dengan keras tadi adalah si tiang park chanueol. Dia melenggang pergi setelahnya dengan memasang wajah datar. Eh.. Bukan.. Bukan.. Wajah geram.

"ada apa dengannya? " tanya kai, teman-temannya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo menghentikan acara bacanya dan melihat arah pergi chanyeol.

Brak

"MENJAUH DARINYA CHOI MINHO!! "

teriak chanyeol yang melihat minho sedang mencumbui baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong kasar minho dan berlari memeluk chanyeol. Ia menangis air matanya membasahi kemeja chanyeol.

"ck.. Kau mengganggu kami park chanyeol.." ucap minho sambil menselonjorkan kakinya di kursi baekhyun.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar menjauhi baekhyun."

"aku ingat.. Tapi siapa kau berani melarangku untuk mendekatinya hah? "

"dia pacarku, baekhyun adalah KEKASIH ku. Jika kau sejengkal saja mendekatinya. Keesokan harinya akan ada upacara pemakaman di rumahmu minho-ssi" ucap chanyeol menekankan kata kekasih. Baekhyun membolakan mata mendengar pernyataan chanyeol. Ia mendongakkan kepala menatap chanyeol yang masih dalam mode geramnya.

"c..chanyeol... " panggil baekhyun dengan tatapan sayunya.

"tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu. " ucap chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipi baekhyun.

"hentikan drama murahanmu itu park chanyeol, bahkan kau juga baru saja mengenal baekhyun. Cih.. Kau sudah mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. " minho mulai geram, ia berkacak pinggang menatap tajam chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menarik baekhyun agar berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol hendak berjalan mendekati minho, namun langkahnya terhenti karena baekhyun mencekal tangan chanyeol.

"aku mohon jangan bertengkar. Chanyeol-ah.. Bawa aku keluar." pinta baekhyun dengan matanya yang sembab.

Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosinya. Ia tersenyum kepada baekhyun dan segera menggandeng baekhyun melangkah keluar kelas.

"aaaaarrrrggghhhh... " teriak minho menendang bangku yang ada di depannya. Mereka tidak menyadari pertengkaran mereka beberapa menit yang lalu di saksikan oleh sepasang mata.

"apa... Aku harus memberi tahu baekhyun? " gumam seseorang di balik dinding kelas baekhyun

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Chanyeol duduk di sisi kanan kursi paling pinggir, dan baekhyun di sisi kiri. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan memainkan jarinya gugup. Chanyeol sesekali melirik tingkah laku baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Chan/Baek" ucap mereka bersamaan

"k..kau duluan saja. " ucap baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"kau saja, kau ingin bicara apa? "

"gomawo.. "

"chan.. Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau pacarku? " tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol

"wae? Kau keberatan? "

"ah.. Ani.. Mm.. Maksudku Ne.. Aku kan bukan pacarmu bagaimana jika pacarmu tahu? "

"haha.. Kau lucu sekali baek. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku tidak ingin minho mengganggumu lagi. Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai pacar. " ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit kecil pipi gempil baekhyun

"akh.. Sakit chan.. " ucap baekhyun mempoutkan bibir.

"aigooo... Kau menggemaskan baekkie.. "

"eoh? "

"kau cantik, lucu, dan menggemaskan. " ucap chanyeol sembari mengusak-ngusak rambut baekhyun.

"hentikan chan.. Rambutku nanti berantakan. "

Chanyeol semakin tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan baekhyun.

"chan...k..kau benar tidak mempunyai pacar? " tanya baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"wae? Tentu saja.. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku? " goda chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun.

"ne.. Ah.. Maksudku ani.." jawab baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan deru nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Jangan tanya semerah apa wajah baekhyun sekarang..

"ak..aku.. Aku.. Kembali ke kelas dulu. Gomawo chanyeol. " ucap baekhyun setelah mendorong pelan dada chanyeol dan bergegas lari meninggalkan atap. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"jadilah kekasihku byun baekhyun. " ucap chanyeol setelah baekhyun pergi.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga, beruntung kakinya sudah sembuh. Ia bergegas dengan wajah yang masih semerah kepiting rebus.

"hah... Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. " gumam baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya.

"mmmmppptttt... " ia merasakan seseorang menutup mulutnya dan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Apa yang kau... "

"Kyungsoo?"

Tbc


	8. chapter 8

Author pov

"kyungsoo? "

"ssszztt.." kyungsoo mengisyaratkan baekhyun untuk diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"ada apa kyung? " tanya baekhyun berbisik.

"baek.. Apa kau berpacaran dengan park chanyeol? "

"uh? Kau.. Mendengar semuanya? "

"jadi benar kau berpacaran dengannya? "

"aniyo.. Dia melakukan itu supaya minho tidak menggangguku. "

"syukurlah.. " kyungsoo menghela nafas lega

"nde? "

Kyungsoo memegang bahu baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun lekat.

"baek... Berjanjilah padaku dalam situasi apapun, sedekat apapun kau dengan chanyeol, jangan sampai kau memberikan hati untuknya. Aku mohon kau jangan terlibat dengannya. "

Baekhyun terdiam, ia bingung dengan perkataan kyungsoo. Wae? Ada apa dengan chanyeol?

"w..wae? Apa yang salah dengan chanyeol? Aku merasa dia namja yang baik. "

"sampul tak selalu sesuai dengan isi. Terkadang yang kau membeli buku karna kau melihat sampul yang menarik, tapi pada akhirnya buku itu tak bermanfaat untukmu. "

"a..apa maksudmu kyung? "

"sudahlah.. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Maaf jika aku menjengkelkan. Tapi aku tahu kau namja yang baik, aku tidak ingin kau terjerat sebagai mangsa. " ucap kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun di dalam gudang sendiri. Baekhyun masih terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa kyungsoo tahu segalanya soal chanyeol.

Baekhyun pov

Aku keluar dari gudang dengan tatapan kosong.

Kenapa aku memikirkannya. Toh bila chanyeol namja yang baik atau buruk bukan urusanku. Tapi kenapa rasanya tak rela mendengar bila aku tak boleh menaruh hati padanya. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada chanyeol?

Author pov

Tengah malam hujan mengguyur Busan, jalanan yang semula sepi lebih sepi lagi.

Gun's Cassino sebuah tempat hampir mirip Las Vegas sepertinya telah buta dengan sekitar.

"Lama tidak bertemu Mafia Kris. " ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan menghisap rokok di mulutnya.

Tunggu... Apa barusan ia berbicara Mafia Kris?

"senang bertemu dengamu kembali mafia choi seunghyun. " seringai mafia kris sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang berhadapan dengan mafia seunghyun.

"emm... Aku dengar kau menikahi tao namja yang aku taruhkan dengan mafia choi siwon 19 tahun yang lalu. "

Mafia kris hanya tersenyum simpul.

"kau berkhianat? " tanya mafia seunghyun dan lagi-lagi hanya di balas senyuman penuh arti oleh mafia kris.

"hahaha... Kau tidak berubah. Hanya saja.. Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan setelah ini? "

"emm... Entahlah.. Kita lihat saja. Kau takut? "

"takut tidak ada dalam jiwa seorang mafia sejati. "

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan menyeringai. Kris dan seunghyun memang tidak pernah bermasalah. Mereka selalu menepati perjanjian setiap berjudi. Dari 60 kali perjudian kris dan seunghyun 59 kali kemenangan di tangan kris, tapi ya seperti perkataan seunghyun tadi, seorang mafia sejati tidak punya rasa takut. Seunghyun tetap menerima penawaran judi dengan kris walau presentase kemenangannya hanya sedikit.

"baiklah.. Tuan Wu.. Apa yang kau taruhkan kali ini?"

"$50.000"

"baiklah.. Aku taruhkan $60.000"

"tapi bukan aku yang akan melawanmu tuan choi. "

Seunghyun mengernyitkan dahi. Jika bukan kris yang melawannya lalu siapa mafia yang mau melawan namun kris yang memberikan taruhan?

"Anakku yang akan melakukannya. Richard Wu"

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata masuk ke dalam Gun's Cassino dengan beberapa pengikut di belakangnya. Celana kain selutut dengan kemeja putih dan rompi abu-abu senada dengan celananya, sepatu kulit coklat mengkilap, rambut dark brownnya bermodel koma menambah ketampanannya. Para jalang berteriak histeris melihat kedataan seorang anak muda memasuki cassino itu kembali setelah lama tidak terlihat.

"kau terlihat tambah tampan Richard. " puji seunghyun

"tentu saja.. "

"kau sangat percaya diri seperti appamu. "

"aku terlalu malas berada lama-lama disini, terlalu banyak orang naif. Jadi bisakan kita mulai sekarang? "

Waktu terus berputar, suara detikan jam menemani dua namja yang sedang beradu nasib, saling melempar kartu brigde. Vodka, wine, kepulan asap rokok ikut menghangatkan suasana dingin di dalam ruangan sempit tersebut. Mafia Choi Seunghyun sesekali menyeringai bukan karena ia dapat meramal kemenangannya, tapi melihat keberuntungan seorang Richard membuatnya bangga. Hal tersebut tidak berlaku sebagai seorang musuh, terkecuali Mafia Seunghyun yang notabenenya di pihak mafia kris. Mereka sering bekerja sama menghancurkan kelompok mafia lain. Anggap saja seunghyun mendidik richard menjadi mafia sepertinya dan Kris.

Perbuatan nista itu berlangsung cukup singkat diakhiri dengan kemenangan Richard. Kris yang melihat putranya mahir dalam bermain brigde tersenyum bangga, richard sendiri menyanjung keberuntungannya, ia tak pernah sekalipun sial dalam permainan. Seunghyun yang menerima kekalahan menepati perjanjian, ia menyerahkan $60.000 kepada luhan richard di tambah mobil Rollroyce terbarunya sebagai hadiah kepada mafia muda kesayangannya.

Setelah menerima semua hadiahnya, Richard duduk di bar cassino dengan meneguk bebetapa botol vodka lagi. Dia memang berbeda dengan mafia lain, jika mafia yang lainnya merayakan kemenangan dengan bercinta dengan 2-5 jalang dalam semalam. Richard berbeda, jika dia dalam mood yang buruk dia mungkin bisa menyamai mafia lainnya menyewa beberapa jalang, dia juga di kenal dengan sistem bdsm saat bercinta. Tapi kali ini ia enggan mengotori tubuhnya, dia hanya akan bersenang-senang dengan vodka dan rokok tembakau kesukaannya.

Ia tersenyum kecut ketika menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin penyimpanan botol vodka di bar.

"kau brengsek, pengecut, pembohong, pembunuh berdarah dingin. " monolognya sendiri sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin

"apa mungkin dia akan menerimamu jika sudah mengetahui kedokmu? " lanjutnya lalu ia mengambil selembar foto dari dalam rompinya. Ia menatap gambaran sesosok namja mungil dan cantik, senyumnya yang membuat hatinya luluh, wajah polosnya yang membuatnya meringis jika mengingat ia mungkin bisa menyakiti wajah itu.

"teruslah tersenyum... " ucap Richard sembari mengelus pelan foto di tangannya.

"jadilah kekasihku...

"Byun Baekhyun. "

Flashback 18 tahun yang lalu

Setelah membunuh mafia choi siwon dan meninggalkan mayatnya di cassino, mafia kris segera melarikan diri bersama pengikutnya dan tentu saja hasil kemenangannya. Mereka cukup berpengalaman soal melarikan diri, mereka tahu jika polisi tidak akan cepat datang mengingat mereka pernah juga membunuh beberapa polisi yang berusaha menangkap mereka saat kemenangan kris di china. Tentu saja para polisi begidik ngeri mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Jaehyun, kita pergi saja ke selatan. " ucap kris setelah memasuki mobil.

Jaehyun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju bagian selatan benua Amerika. Tepatnya selatan Argentina. Perjalanan panjang tak membuat mereka takut akan jejak yang mereka tinggalkan. Hanya saja Tao yang terus berontak membuat seseorang yang satu mobil dengannya menahan emosi. Kebetulan sekali kris yang berada di sebelahnya sudah ahli menangani sikap Tao.

"Diamlah, jika CIA mengetahui keberadaan kita, kau juga mungkin akan mati bersama kami. " ucap kris datar kepada tao. Tao tidak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya menahan air matanya agar tidak terus keluar.

Waktu merubah segalanya, hari demi hari tao mulai merasakan cinta dengan kris, walaupun mereka tidak menikah, mereka masih bisa bercinta dengan dasar cinta dan suka sama suka. Tao yang memiliki keistimewaan, pada akhirnya ia bisa mengandung darah daging kris. Kris menerima anak tersebut dan akan selalu menjaga bayinya dan juga tao. Walau tak menutup kemungkinan ia masih bermain dengan jalang di luar. Tao menyadari hal itu, tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya, ia menyadari namja yang dicintainya adalah seorang mafia, ia percaya kepada kris bahwa kris mencintainya. Tao tidak meminta apapun selain penjagaan kris terhadap dirinya dan bayinya.

Setelah bayinya lahir Kris menamainya Wu Richard. Putranya tumbuh mewarisi ketampanan dan karakter ayahnya. Namun saat menginjak umur 7 tahun, Richard menuntut untuk disekolahkan. Ia merasa kesepian ketika selalu ditinggal oleh orang tuannya, bocah tetaplah bocah, anak mafiapun ingin menjalani hidupnya bersama teman-temannya dan hidup di dunia yang sepantasnya. Kris yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah akhirnya luluh karena putra satu-satunya itu berjanji akan menjadi mafia seperti appanya dan melakukan apa yang kris mau. Saat di rasa pergerakan CIA terasa, Keputusan sudah di buat, akhirnya kris pindah ke korea selatan agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui CIA.

Busan, korea selatan 2016

Mansion mewah dengan perabot yang berlapis emas menambah sisi luar biasa dari rumah seorang mafia muda yang masih berusia 36 tahun. Mafia yang di kenal kejam di beberapa negara ini memang memiliki keberuntungan yang stabil dalam permainan.

Ctar

Ctar

Ctar

"akh.. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan mafia kyuhyun, aku berani bertaruh nyawaku untuk melindungi tuanku."

Seorang namja bertelanjang dada yang tengan bertekuk lutut dihadapan mafia suho, tubuhnya telah bersimbah darah dengan luka cambuk yang menyayat punggungnya. Darahnya mengucur melalui mulutnya namun ia tetap teguh untuk tidak membeberkan keberadaan tuannya.

"hahahahaha... Bilang kepada tuanmu itu! Mafia sejati tidak akan menerima balas budi dari rakyat jelata sepertimu. Cih. " decih mafia suho. Tangannya hendak melayangkan cambukan lagi di punggung namja yang hampir sekarat itu.

"Tuan.. " panggil salah satu pengikut mafia suho.

"Apa???! " tanya mafia suho sedikit membentak

"em.. Mafia Kris di luar ingin menemui anda. "

"kris? " suho mengernyit mendengar kunjungan dadakan dari kris. Ia memberi kode kepada sebagian pengikutnya untuk mengurus si pria mengenaskan. Dan pengawal yang lain mengikuti suho di ruang tamu. Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kebesarannya yang terbuat dari bulu angsa dan merak. Kaki kirinya ia tumpangkan di kaki kanannya, menunggu kris dengan menyesap rokok yang khusus di buat untuknya.

Kris bersama tao dan Richard serta beberapa pengikutnya masuk ke dalam mansion mewah Suho. Mereka mendudukkan diri di sofa lain di hadapan suho.

"senang bertemu dengamu Kris. "

Ucap suho menyeringai

"seringaianmu tetap tidak berubah. Boleh aku katakan sesuatu.. "

Suho mengernyitkan dahi menatap kris untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"aku cukup tersinggung karena aku di sambut seakan-akan aku akan dibunuh. " lanjut kris seraya memandangi setiap pengikut suho yang berjejer mengelilingi mereka.

"hahahhaha... Aku tidak menyangka mafia kejam sepertimu bisa tersinggung juga. Apa yang membuatmu kemari? "

"aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu... "

"aku ingin menitipkan Richard padamu. Biarkan dia di kenal publik sebagai anakmu. Ubah namanya sesuai margamu. Biarkan dia dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol anak rahasiamu. "

Flashback off

Chanyeol/Richard pov

Aku tahu aku bukan namja yang baik untukmu Byun Baekhyun, tapi kenapa.. Kenapa kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta? Ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Hasratku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menginginkanmu lebih. Aku takut kau akan merubah semuanya. Seolah-olah hidup dan matiku berada di tanganmu sekarang. Akankah kau menerimaku walaupun mengetahui kedokku?

"Richard.. "

Chanyeol/richard menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Appanya mendekatinya dan melemparkan senyum. Chanyeol dengan segera memasukka foto baekhyun kembali ke dalam bajunya.

"aku bangga kepadamu. Teruslah seperti ini. " ucap kris sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol kemudian berlalu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kembali meneguk vodka terakhirnya.

"aku mencintaimu Baek... Aku mencintaimu. " ucap chanyeol akhir sebelum kemudian meninggalkan cassino.

Tbc


	9. chapter 9

Ddrrrttt... Ddrrrttt... Ddrrrtttt..

"yeobseoyo.. "

"eomma? "

"bagaimana kabarmu baekkie sayang? "

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan eomma? Aku sangat merindukan eomma. "

"eomma sangat baik sayang. Eomma juga merindukanmu. "

"aku ingin bersama eomma. "

"tetaplah bersama appamu baek, jika eomma ada waktu eomma akan mengunjungimu. "

"baek... Eomma senang kau tidak marah dengan eomma. Eomma tahu kau sudah dewasa. "

"awalnya aku kecewa eomma meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tahu eomma butuh menenangkan diri. "

"terima kasih baek sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Eomma sebenarnya mengaharapkan kedatanganmu di pernikahan eomma, tapi appamu bilang kau harus sekolah jadi kau tidak ingin memberikan ucapan selamat kepada eomma? "

Duarrr

"per..pernikahan..? Eo..eomma akan menikah lagi?"

"eomma pikir kau sudah tahu baek. Eomma akan bercerai dengan appamu. Mianhaeyo baek.. Eomma sudah mengirim surat cerai dan undangan pernikahan eomma ke appamu. Eomma pikir kau...

Baek??

Baekhyun sayang? Kau masih di sana? "

bagaikan di sambar petir di pagi hari, baekhyun bangun mendengar kabar yang menyakitkan. Air matanya sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Mendengar kabar eommanya akan menikah lagi dan meninggalkannya membuat dadanya sesak.

Baekhyun pov

Kenapa orang tua selalu egois? Tidakkah mereka sekali saja melihat anaknya, mendengar keluh kesahnya, dan memperhatikan perasaannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Aku pun tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan eomma meskipun harus melupakan rasa sakitku.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku setelah menangis hingga melupakan kalau 10 menit lagi sudah masuk sekolah. Aku membersihkan diri dan mengoleskan beberapa make up untuk menyamarkan sembab mataku. Aku sempat berpikir, tumben appa tidak membangunkanku. Aku segera turun. Aku melihat appa duduk di meja makan dengan memandangi selembar kertas dengan menunduk. Aku mencoba mendekati appa dan menepuk pelan bahu kanannya.

"b..baekhyun? Kau belum berangkat? "

Aku bisa melihat appa terkejut. Appa buru-buru menyimpan kertas itu kembali ke dalam map.

"aku sudah melihatnya. Appa tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi padaku. " ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"baek... Maafkan appa. Appa.. "

"tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Bukan salah appa. Aku berangkat dulu ne? " ucapku lalu berlalu meninggalkan appa yang masih merasa tidak enak hati. Maafkan aku appa.. Aku juga terluka. Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan selalu disisimu. Kita akan melalui badai ini bersama.

Tentunya aku terlambat sampai sekolah. Aku meninggalkan kelas selama tiga jam. Sampai di sekolah aku langsung menuju atap sekolah mencari ketenangan dan memperbaiki moodku yang buruk.

"haaaahhh... "

Aku mengehela napas kasar mencoba melegakan sesak.

"hisk.. Hisk.. Hisk... " bukannya rasa lega, dadaku semakin sesak dan aku tidak mampu lagi membendung air mataku.

"Baek? "

Aku Memberhentikan tangisanku saat mendengar suara husky memanggilku.

"chan..chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau disini? "

"10 menit sebelum kau datang."

Author pov

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di samping baekhyun. Tanpa memandang satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang membuka suara, mereka seolah-olah saling membaca perasaan.

"saranghae.. "

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ungkapan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap kejut chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap menolehkan kepala menatap baekhyun.

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun.. "

"baekhyun?!!"

"kemana saja kau baek? Kau membuat kami khawatir. Kau meninggalkan kelas selama tiga jam dan ponselmu tidak aktif."

"baek...gwencanaeyo? "

Jongdae dkk saling bertatapan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya melamun dan diam tak menghiraukan mereka.

"baek... Kajja kita pulang. "

Semua mata tertuju pada suara bariton yang datang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya ketika chanyeol memeluk bahunya.

"kajja chagiya.. "

"baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku. "

Ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik baekhyun mendekat kepadanya. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo malas dan menarik kembali tangan baekhyun agar berada di dekatnya.

"kami sudah berjanji pulang bersama. Iya kan baek? "

"uh? Um..ne.. Kalian pulang saja. Aku bersama chanyeol. " ucap baekhyun terlihat gugup.

Terpaksa jongdae dkk meninggalkan baekhyun bersama chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menggandeng pujaan hatinya seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa baekhyun adalah miliknya mulai sekarang. Kyungsoo memicingkan mata dan menatap tajam baekhyun. Ia kecewa jika baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya.

Flashback

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun.. "

"chan.. Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan baekhyun dan meletakkannya di dada kiri chanyeol.

"kau merasakannya bukan? Aku tahu ini gila.. Orang tuaku juga pasangan gay, jadi aku tidak ada salahnya kan mencintaimu. Aku tahu baek.. Baru beberapa bulan aku mengenalmu, kita pun jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, kau orang pertama yang membuatku bertekuk lutut. Entah karena apa.. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu.

Bolehkan aku kali ini egois, aku memaksamu untuk menerimaku byun baekhyun. "

Baekhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini, reaksi apa yang akan ia tunjukkan. Pagi tadi perasaannya baru saja hancur , sekarang apakah ia harus bahagia karena disisinya ada seseorang yang mencintainya tanpa alasan?

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dan menangis di dada chanyeol untuk meluapkan segalanya. Chanyeol yang seolah-olah mengerti mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai lembut baekhyun.

'aku tahu baek sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu menangis pagi ini. Tapi percayalah aku ingin selalu melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Aku mungkin akan dihukum karena melupakan sejatinya diriku. Aku ingin memilikimu dan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku yang bertopeng ini. Maafkan aku karena aku akan egois, aku hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat nanti kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya..kau masih menerimaku. Saranghae.. '

Flashback off

Kyungsoo pov

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya menjelaskan tentang chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Tuhan.. Aku mohon semoga perkiraanku salah tentang baekhyun berpacaran dengan chanyeol..

"kyungsoo-ah.. Tumben kau melamun lama sekali. Apa yang kau pikirkan? " tanya kai

"ada apa kyung? Kau tahu.. Sedari tadi kai memperhatikanmu. Kekekek" ledek taehyung yang bersiap-siap mendapatkan bogem dari kai

"aku.. Aku... Hanya teringat tugas laporanku yang belum selesai. Hehe.. Ya laporan... " elakku.

"aku merasa hari ini teman-temanku aneh, pertama amber yang uring-uringan sejak tadi, terus baekhyun yang murung, trus sekarang kau kyungsoo. Aissh.. Ini menyebalkan.. Jika ada masalah seharusnya bilang saja kepada kami. " ucap jongdae kesal.

"omong-omong soal baekhyun... Apa hubungannya dengan chanyeol? "

"selama di perjalanan aku juga memikirkan itu. Aku penasaran sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Melihat cara chanyeol memanggil dan memperlakukan baekhyun, sepertinya ia menyukai baekhyun. " ucap xiumin

"jangan-jangan... "

"wae? "

"heol. Daebak.. Baekhyun benar-benar luar biasa bisa menaklukkan seorang park chanyeol namja populer , tampan nan kaya raya itu. Aku iri dengannya... " ucap kai

"yak!! Lalu siapa yang jadi uke jika kau bersama chanyeol? "

"tentu saja chan..akh..yak!! Kau memukulku?! "

"berhentilah bermimpi kim Jongin!! " ucap taehyung kesal.

Suasana kafe benar-benar ramai karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"guys.. Aku punya satu permintaan, jika memang benar baekhyun berpacaran dengan chanyeol, aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka. "

"wae wae wae wae wae?? " tanya jongin tak percaya

"aku.. "

"kenapa kyung? "

"aku.. "

"apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol namja yang baik bukan? "

"aku.. "

"ah... Kau cemburu ya? "

"YAK!! BISAKAH KALIAN MENDENGARKANKU DULU??!! " aku benar-benar emosi. Huh... Sabar kyungsoo..

"jadi begini... Mungkin kalian mengira chanyeol adalah namja yang baik, aku..em.. Aku tidak yakin soal itu. Apalagi mereka baru saling kenal aku tidak ingin baekhyun kecewa dan sakit hati. Aku ingin kita menjaga baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri namja yg misterius, aku takut jika dia menyakiti baekhyun. "

"wah.. Daebak.. Rupanya kau menyangi baekkie eoh?! Hehe.."

"tentu saja aku menyayanginya. "

"tapi kyung.. Aku rasa chanyeol memang namja yang baik dan ia terlihat sangat menyayangi baekhyun. Itu hanya kekhawatiranmu sqja kyung. " ucap rose

"tidak rose. Kyungsoo benar, kemunculan chanyeol satu tahun yang lalu sangat misterius, kita belum mengetahui apa-apa soal chanyeol. " ucap xiumin.

Kami larut dalam perbincangan hingga tak sadar langit sudah di ufuk barat. Satu jam lagi kafe juga akan tutup. Kami memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah menghabiskan minuman kami.

Author pov

Sejak pulang sekolah, chanyeol masih berada di perjalanan bersama baekhyun. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, sesekali ia melirik ke baekhyun yang duduk di kursi sampingnya yang masih melamun menghadap keluar jendela. Chanyeol tak ingin mengusiknya karena ia tahu baekhyun mungkin dalam masalah yang cukup serius.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartement mewah. Ia mengelus surai lembut baekhyun dan mencium pipi baekhyun singkat.

Cup

Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh menatap chanyeol.

"kita sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun.. " ucap chanyeol memasang senyum tampannya sambil melepas satbelt baekhyun. Baekhyun seakan cengoh dan langsung turun saat chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekelilingnya. Jalanan nampak ramai dan segalanya serba mewah.

"chan.. Kita dimana? "

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Ia menarik tangan baekhyun membawanya ke dalam apartemen.

Chanyeol menuju lantai 25, lantai paling atas menuju apartemen nomor 1006. Ia memasukkan kode untuk membuka apartemennya. Terlihat ruangan apartemen yang super duper mewah, lantai keramik soft grey dan dinding berwarna soft blue membuat kesan elegan. Gorden polos berwarna dark grey menutupi sinar matahari yang hendak menyeruak masuk ruangan.

"ini... Apartemenmu chan? " tanya baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"hem.. "

"kau punya rumah juga punya apartemen di busan? "

"aku hanya punya rumah orang tuaku di busan. "

Baekhyun mengernyitkan mata menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun . Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa depan tv dan menarik baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi cubby baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun memainkan surai belakang chanyeol.

"kita akan disini selama dua hari sayang. Sekolah sudah mengizinkanmu.. Dan appamu... Aku akan menelponnya. "

"kenapa kita tidak pulang dulu chan sekalian aku ambil pakaianku. "

"kita sekarang di seoul baek. "

Seketika tubuh baekhyun menegang. Ia turun dari pangkuan chanyeol dan berdiri menatap tajam chanyeol.

"apa-apaan ini chan? Kau tidak meminta izinku terlebih dahulu kalau ingin membawaku ke seoul? Antarkan aku pulang sekarang chan!" baekhyun tersulut emosi dan membalikkan tubuh hendak meninggalkan chanyeol tapi dengan segera tangannya ditarik oleh chanyeol sehingga baekhyun kembali terduduk di pangkuan chanyeol.

"lepppaash chan.. "

Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang baekhyun.

"aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dengan bebas baek. Aku mohon.. Apa aku tidak boleh berduaan dengan kekasihku?"

Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Ia sedikit terisak kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher chanyeol.

"hisk.. Hisk... Eomma.."

"menangislah baek.. "

"chan... "

"iya?"

"chan.. "

"aku disini baek.. "

Tak lama baekhyun tertidur di pangkuan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan tubuh baekhyun memberat pun menggendongnya menuju kamar dan merebahkan baekhyun di ranjang king sizenya. Chanyeol ikut berbaring di samping baekhyun. Ia mengamati wajah sembab baekhyun. Jarinya menyusuri dari mata, hidung hingga bibir. Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir baekhyun. Dan terjaga hingga pagi..

Seorang namja mungil menggeliat saat merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata dan menyadari bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia merasakan perutnya berat. Ternyaya sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"chanyeol... "

Chanyeol tahu jika baekhyun sudah bangun. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun memutar dirinya menghadap chanyeol. Ia menatap wajah tampan chanyeol, entah sadar atau tidak tangannya ikut menyusuri pahatan sempurna milik chanyeol. Seketika baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali saat chanyeol membuka mata.

"uh.. Ak..aku mau ke kamar mandi. " baekhyun gugup dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Brak

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan keras oleh baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan baekhyun yang kepergok mengamati wajahnya.

Tak lama baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah segar dan rambutnya sudah basah oleh air.

"bersiap-siaplah kita akan ke lotte world. " ucap chanyeol sambil menyambar bathrobenya hendak menuju kamar mandi.

"woah!!??? Jinja??? Lotte world.. Huwaaa.. Aku ingin sekali kesana. "

Saking girangnya kakinya terbentur nakas di samping ranjang.

"akh.. "

Prak

"mwo? Handphoneku.. Untunglah tidak pecah. "

Baekhyun mengecek handphonenya yang sejak kemaren tidak dilihatnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat tahu mendapati 368 misscall dan 150 pesan dari appanya. 240 misscall dan 95 pesan dari eommanya. Serta 45 misscall dari teman-temannya. Ia cukup heran saat mengetahui eommanya juga menelponnya sebanyak itu. Ia langsung menghubungi appanya terlebih dahulu.

"yeobseoyo ap.. "

"BAEKHYUN!!?? DIMANA KAMU NAK..?? YA TUHAN APPA DAN EOMMA SANGAT KHAWATIR SEJAK KEMAREN. KAU PERGI TIDAK IZIN, KEMANA KAMU NAK? TEMAN-TEMANMU BILANG KAU KEMAREN PERGI BERSAMA CHANYEOL. BAEK.. EOMMAMU SAMPAI KEMARI KARENA MENGKHAWATIRKANMU. "

"eomma di busan? "

"ne baek.. Dia menangis semalaman memikirkanmu. Dimana kamu? "

"appa.. Mianhaeyo.. Aku sekarang di seoul bersama chanyeol. "

"mwo!!!?? Di seoul? "

" ne.. Appa tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menceritakannya kepada appa saat besok pulang. Maafkan baekkie karena sebelumnya tidak memberitahu appa. Baekkie juga tidak tahu sebelumnya karena ini kejutan dari chanyeol. "

"haah.. Syukurlah.. Lain kali appa akan menghukum anak itu karena sudah membuat appa dan eomma jantungan. Baiklah baek.. Cepatlah pulang dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. "

"ne appa.. Em... Sampaikan salamku pada eomma. Nikmati waktumu dengan eomma appa.. "

"baiklah appa aku mau pergi bersama chanyeol dulu. Love you"

Tut

"ehem.. Siapa baek? " chanyeol berdiri di samping baekhyun sambil menatap baekhyun tajam. Rupanya tercium bau-bau salah faham.

"eoh? Aku baru saja menghubungi appa. Aku merasa bersalah setelah membuat appa dan eomma khawatir. "

Chanyeol bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

"baiklah.. Aku akan memakai pakaian dulu. Setelah ini kita ke lotte world dan sisanya terserah kamu mau kemana.. "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir chanyeol singkat. Membuat sang empu girang dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"saranghae baekhyunee.. "

"saranghae chanyeollie.. "

Tbc


	10. chapter 10

Busan

Hanya terdengar detikan jam dan suara daun kering jatuh dari luar yang menyelimuti suasana rumah minimalis itu. Setelah semalaman terjaga, sampai sekarang pun dua orang namja itu belum juga merasakan kantuk atau mungkin sebenarnya iya hanya saja enggan untuk tidur.

Sehun dan luhan duduk di sofa depan tv dengan sehun di ujung kanan sofa dan luhan di ujung kiri sofa. Ya... Bagaimana lagi, memang hanya ada satu sofa. Setelah mendapat kabar dari baekhyun, Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Tak menutup kemungkinan mereka sama-sama gugup dan sebenarnya ingin meluapkan segalanya yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini.

"hun/Lu" sehun dan luhan memanggil bebarengan membuat kegugupan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kau duluan/kau dulu.. "

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan masih enggan menatap sehun. Sehun akhirnya membuka suara saat di rasa luhan masih gugup.

"Lu.. Kapan pernikahanmu dilaksanakan? " tanya sehun tanpa menatap luhan

"em.. 3 bulan setelah sidang perceraian kita. " Luhan memang sudah siap jika nantinya sehun menanyakan perihal itu.

"hem... "

"sebenarnya kita tak perlu melaksanakan sidang cerai. Kita kan menikah sesama jenis. Hal ini tidak begitu dipermasalahkan oleh hukum."

Hening

"hun-ah.. Ak..aku.. "

"aku terlambat ke kantor. Aku akan memesan Delivery untuk sarapanmu. Tidurlah di kamar baekhyun sampai kau kembali ke China. " ucap sehun memotong ucapan luhan dan beranjak bersiap-siap hendak menuju ke kantor.

Luhan hanya diam di sofa dan sedikit terisak tanpa sepengetahuan sehun. Setelah sehun pergi, luhan beranjak menuju ke kamar baekhyun membersihkan diri. Luhan terduduk di bawah guyuran air dari shower. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae sehunie.. Hisk.. Aku masih mencintaimu sehunie. "

Flashback

Beijing Capital International Airport

Seorang namja cantik keluar dari gate nampak lesu. Suasana hati yang kurang mendukung di tambah lagi jetlag membuatnya letih dan pucat.

Ia merogoh ponsel hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Mama aku sudah sampai di beijing"

"pak han sudah menjemputmu sejak pukul 5 tadi lulu sayang. Kau belum bertemu dengannya? "

"belum ma.. " luhan menoleh ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan pak han sopir pribadi keluarganya sejak 10 tahun.

"mama akan menelpon pak han sayang. Sekarang kau berada dimana? "

"em.. Di depan pintu kelu.. "

"tuan muda.."

"eoh? Pak han? "

"mama aku sudah bersama pak han. Aku akan segera pulang. "

"baiklah.. Jaga dirimu sayang. Jangan mampir kemana-mana langsung pulang, oke? "

"iya ma. "

Tut

Luhan segera menuju ke rumah orang tuanya. Seperti pesan eommanya, luhan tidak mampir kemanapun dan langsung menuju rumah.

Luhan sudah sampai di halaman rumah keluarga Xi. Rumah yang megah namun tidak mewah, dengan halaman yang luas. Keluarga Xi memang keluarga terpandang, ayah luhan adalah seorang guru besar sekaligus dosen filsafat di universitas ternama di beijing, ibunya seorang dokter kecantikan terkenal di china, oleh karena itu mungkin kecantikan luhan berasal dari tangan ibunya. Kekekeh.

"luhan sayang.. "

Mama luhan langsung memeluk luhan melepas rasa rindunya terhadap putra semata wayangnya.

"mama merindukanmu sayang.. "

"luhan juga. Aku lelah ma.. Bolehkah aku istirahat dulu? "

"istirahatlah sayang, mama sudah menyiapkan kamar lamamu. "

"em.. Baba kemana ma? "

"babamu di kampus, mengajar kelas malam. "

"hem.. " luhan langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak langsung tidur, melainkan meneruskan acara menangisi suaminya.

Satu bulan kemudian

"pagi baba,mama.." sapa luhan menuju tempat makan bergabung bersama orang tuanya.

"pagi sayang... "

Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk sup yang terdengar selama acara sarapan. Memang sudah kebiasaan keluarga Xi, dilarang melakukan kegiatan apapun atau bersuara di meja makan saat makan.

Setelah selesai sarapan. Baba luhan meminta anggota keluarga untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tuan Xi dengan wibawanya duduk di sofa kebesarannya. Sedangkan Nyonya Xi dan Luhan duduk di sofa lain di samping tuan Xi.

"Baba dan mama sudah memikirkan secara matang dan telah diputuskan kau akan bercerai dengan Sehun. "

Luhan seakan nyawanya baru saja di cabut. Matanya terbelalak memandang babanya yang baru saja memutuskan urusan rumah tangganya secara sepihak.

"apa yang baba.. "

Ucapan luhan terpotong hanya dengan babanya yang mengangkan tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti bicara.

"baba dan mama merestui hubungan kalian yang awalnya kami berpikir kamu akan bahagia dengannya dan kalian juga saling mencintai. Anak itu berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu sehingga baba mengorbankan kehormatan baba untuk menikahkan putraku satu-satunya, putra seorang guru besar universitas ternama untuk menikah dengan sesama jenisnya. Tapi sekarang... Baba harus egois untuk kebahagianmu. Kau akan bercerai dengan Byun Sehun dan menikah dengan gadis pilihan baba. "

Luhan memang terkenal anak yang patuh, apalagi terhadap orang tuanya. Ia tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Jika babanya sudah memutuskan sesuatu akan sulit untuk mencabutnya kembali. Luhan hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya dan ketika menyendiri di kamar tanpa diketahui siapapun. Luhan masih mencintai sehun, dan sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Flashback off

Seoul

Chanyeol pov

"Huuuwwaaa... Aku mau naik itu channie.. " rancau baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala raksasa. Aku sedikit mual karena sedari tadi baekhyun memaksaku menaiki wahana ekstrim.

"baek... Istirahat dulu ne? Bagaimana jika kita beli permen kapas atau.. Em.. Es krim? "

"otte. Kajja kita beli es krim dan permen kapas. Tapi setelah itu kita naik bianglala ne? "

"ne... "

"janji? "

"janji baekkieku sayang.. " ucapku sambil mencubit gemas hidung mungilnya. Ia hanya terkekeh geli dan menarikku menuju kedai es krim.

Saat ini kami berada di kedai es krim. Tidak sedikit pasang mata yang memperhatikan kemesraan kami. Ya.. You know lah.. Kami kan sama-sama namja. But i don't care.

Aku menikmati wajah cantik di sampingku hingga melupakan es krimku yang mulai mencair. Bibirnya yang belepotan krim stroberi membuatku gemas dan ingin mengecup bibirnya. Aku senang dia bisa tersenyum kembali dan sikapnya yang sedikit manja membuatku semakin tak ingin melepasnya.

"chanie.. Kenapa kau tak memakan es krimmu? Ahhh... Kan aku sudah bilang enak stroberi dari pada pisang. Kau malah memilih pisang, dan sekarang lihatlah kau tidak memakan es krimmu, kan jadi si.. "

Cup

Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat bibirnya yang terua menerocos. Aku memberikannya ciuman lembut. Aku benar-benar menikmati bibirnya yang manis bercampur rasa stroberi. Rasanya aku tidak mau melepas pangutanku apalagi aku rasa baekhyun menerima perlakuanku dan ia terlihat menikmati. Aku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami dengan sedikir menekan tengkuknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit agar ia membuka mulutnya dan aku dapat melesatkan lidahku ke dalam rongga hangatnya.

"eughhhh"

Aku melepas ciuman kami saat baekhyun memukul-mukul dadaku tanda kehabisan napas. Aku memandang wajah sayunya yang semakin meningkatkan hasratku. Aku membersihkan saliva yang mengalir di pipi baekhyun dengan ibu jariku. Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata dan aku tersenyum saat ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan sebelum menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Aku terkekeh melihat ekspresi polos baekhyun.

"kau sudah selesai kan baek? Kajja kita naik bianglala.. " ucapku kemudian membayar es krim kami dan menarik baekhyun meninggalkan kedai. Tentu saja sambil tak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan para pengunjung kedai yang beberapa menit yang lalu melihat kegiatan ciuman agak panas kami.

Baekhyun pov

Aku terkejut memang saat chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumku. Aku ingin menolak karena aku sadar kami masih di pusat keramaian. Tapi entahlah tubuhku mengalahkan logikaku, aku malah menikmati ciuman yang di berikan chanyeol. Lumatan kecil yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sedikit kasar dan menuntut.

"euuunngghh"

Lenguhku dan aku memukul-mukul pelan dada chanyeol karena kehabisan napas. Aku masih enggan membuka mataku walaupun pangutan kami sudah terlepas, aku merasakan usapan lembut di pipiku dan perlahan aku membuka mataku menangkap chanyeol yang sedang memandangku sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku karena malu.

Kami sudah berada di dalam bianglala, sebenarnya aku phobia terhadap ketinggian tapi entahlah.. Saat ini aku sedang ingin mencoba berperang dengan segala ketakutanku. Aku selalu mengingat sugesti dalam buku psikologi karya Dr. Ibrahim Elfiky bahwa ketakutan berasal dari pikiranmu sendiri dan kau harus mampu memerangi jika tidak ingin bergelut dengan ketakutan itu semasa hidup. Sugesti ini cukup ampuh untuk membuatku mengatasi segala ketakutan dalam hidupku, seperti ketakutan ditinggal oleh orang yang aku sayangi.

"baek.. "

Aku menoleh pada chanyeol yang di sebelahku.

"permen kapasmu.. "

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil permen kapas dari chanyeol namun masih enggan memakannya.

"baek.. "

"wae? "

"apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu? "

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pahaku dan terlentang di kursi bianglala. Aku yakin kakinya pasti sakit harus ditekuk seperti itu. Tapi melihatnya menikmati aku juga ikut menikmati dan membelai surainya sambil menunduk bertetapan dengannya.

"baek.. Berjanjilah kita akan terus seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai kita terpisah. "

"aku berjanji. "

"baek.. Menurutmu aku namja seperti apa? "

"em... Kau namja jelek bertelinga seperti yoda, kadang menjengkelkan dan..."

"cukup baek, aku serius.. "

"aku juga serius chan.. " ucapku sambil terkekeh karena melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Aku menahannya agar tetap di pangkuanku saat ia ingin beranjak karena kesal.

"hehehe.. Aku hanya bercanda park yoda."

"apakah menurutmu aku namja yang baik? "

"entahlah.. Sejauh ini aku rasa aku tidak melihat kejahatan di matamu. "

'tentu saja baek..karena yang kau lihat hanyalah topeng. '

"bagaimana jika aku namja yang buruk? "

"eoh? Em... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. "

"alasannya? "

"ya... Karena hatiku sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam cintamu pak chanyeol. Aku yakin walaupun sebenarnya kau namja yang buruk, seburuk-buruknya dirimu kau tidak akan menyakitiku. "

'bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu baek? '

"bagaimana jika aku menyakitimu? "

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan chanyeol kali ini.

"ak..aku.. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

"kau ragu. "

Iya aku memang sedikit gugup karena chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku ragu atas perkataanku. Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingku dengan melempar pandangan membelakangiku. Aku cukup bingung dengan sikapnya, aku beranikan diri untuk memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"aku percaya dengan cintamu chan. Aku memang belum yakin kau namja baik atau buruk. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Selagi kau mempertahankan cintamu aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan terluka. "

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadapku kembali. Aku tersenyum melihatnya juga tersenyum.

"aku akan selalu menjaga cinta ini baek. Aku bersumpah. "

"tanpa kau bersumpah, nuranimu pasti akan melakukannya chan. "

Kami menyatukan bibir kami setelah saling tersenyum dan berbagi kehangatan. Sampai dirasa bianglala kami berhenti berputar dan kami sudah mencapai dasar. Kami melepas ciuman kami dan beranjak pulang. Aku sangat senang karena hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan sekaligus membantuku sedikit melupakan masalah-masalah yang menghampiri.

Author pov

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlihat lelah. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size chanyeol sebentar untuk meredakan sedikit tubuh lelahnya. Sedangkan chanyeol sudah menuju kamar mandi.

Drrrttt... Drrttt... Drrttttt...

Baekhyun bangun merasakan handphone bergetar. Ia mengecek ponselnya namun tidak ada panggilan atau pesan masuk. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah nakas dan ternyata ada panggilan masuk di handpone chanyeol.

Incoming call from Appa Wu

"Appa wu? Wu maksudnya? "

Baekhyun hendak mengambil ponsel chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba chanyeol mengambil ponselnya. Chanyeol melihat nama panggilan yang masuk. Ia sedikit gugup dan takut baekhyun akan curiga.

'tenanglah chanyeol... Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. ' batinnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

Chanyeol segera pergi ke balkon kamar dan mengangkat telpon. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menuju kamar mandi.

"yeobseoyo.. "

"richard.. Aboejimu bilang kalau kau tidak pulang sejak kemarin. Kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas pesannya. Dimana kau sekarang? "

"aku di luar kota appa. Aku mencari beberapa alat dan bahan praktik kimia. "

"dimana? Sama siapa? "

"di seoul. Aku bersama temanku. Appa tenang saja aku bisa menjaga diri dan identitasku. "

"baiklah. Cepatlah pulang, ada yang perlu appa bicarakan denganmu. "

"ne. "

"baiklah appa tutup. "

Chanyeol kembali ke kamar setelah mengakhiri telepon. Bersamaan dengan baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi. Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar saat melihat baekhyun hanya memakai bathrobe dengan dadanya sedikit terbuka.

'mulus sekali.. '

'ah.. Apa yang kau pikirkan chanyeol? '

'lakukan saja chanyeol. Kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali'

'tidak.. Kau akan kehilangan dia secepatnya jika kau melakukannya. '

Setelah lama berdebat dalam batinnya. Chanyeol yang tak kuasa.. Segera melesat kembali ke kamar mandi. Ya.. Tahu lah.. Pasti ia sedang bermain solo.

Brak

"ada apa dengannya? " gumam baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

Tok tok tok

"chan.. Kau baik-baik saja? "

Tok tok tok

"chan.. Kenapa kau di.. "

Cklek

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat chanyeol menghimpitnya ke tembok dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"chan.. Chanyeol... "

Tbc

Kasih adegan nc gak ya..


	11. chapter 11

Baekhyun pov

Hal gila yang baru saja aku lakukan aku bersumpah semua berada di luar kendaliku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menjadi begitu murahan. Walau dengan seorang namja yang tak lama ku kenal dan juga menerimanya sebagai kekasihku karena sebuah alasan klasik yang disebut cinta, aku tidak menyangka untuk memberikan tidak hanya hati dan cinta namun juga tubuhku.

Kau memenangkan semua yang ada dalam diriku Park Chanyeol. Bahkan kehormatan dan harga diriku sudah jatuh di tanganmu.

Flashback on

"Chanyeol.. Kau baik-baik saja? "

Tok tok tok

"chanyeol.. Kau.."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan menarik baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menyudutkan baekhyun ke pembatas kaca kamar mandi dengan tatapan yang 'menakutkan'. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mampu menelan ludah kasar sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan namja jangkung dihadapannya.

"Chan..c..chan.. Akh.. "

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan kedua tangan baekhyun. Tak lama mereka saling berpautan bibir dan bertukan saliva. Baekhyun yang semula memberontak menjadi larut dalam alur yang diciptakan kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman chanyeol beralih yang semula di bibir turun ke rahang, dan leher mulus baekhyun. Ia menyingkap kemeja yang dipakai baekhyun jadi terpampanglah bahu dan tulang selangka baekhyun yang bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun membuat birahi seorang park chanyeol semakin memuncak. Ia menyesap, menggigit kulit mulus baekhyun hingga menimbulkan bekas keunguan.

"euungghh"

Chanyeol seketika tersadar akan perlakuannya ketika mendengar lenguhan baekhyun. Ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari ceruk leher baekhyun.

'apa yang aku lakukan? ' batin chanyeol

"b..baek.. Ak..aku.. " chanyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa karena rasa gugupnya. Ia segera berbalik hendak keluar namun tangannya dicekal oleh baekhyun. Ia mengernyit bingung namun seketika matanya membola saat baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

"baekhyun... " ucap chanyeol sambil menatap intens baekhyun saat tautan mereka lepas.

"aku mengiginkanmu chanyeol.. " ucap baekhyun sambil menatap sayu chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk memahami maksud perkataan baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuh baekhyun darinya khawatir ia akan benar-benar kelepasan.

"Fuck me babe. "

Tiga kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil baekhyun berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang park chanyeol.

Ego chanyeol kali ini dikalahkan oleh nafsunya yang sudah di puncak ubun. Ia segera meraih pinggang baekhyun sehingga baekhyun dapat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol. Mereka kembali saling melumat dan berperang lidah.

'aku tidak tahu kau ternyata segila ini baekhyun.' batin chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka

'aku memang sudah gila karenamu chanyeol. Selamat kau telah menghancurkan sesuatu yang aku pertahankan selama ini.'

Batin baekhyun kemudian dengan menahan perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak disertai suara-suara laknat dan bau amis khas bercinta.

'saranghae chanyeollie.. '

'saranghae baek.. '

Flashback off

Chanyeol pov

Sebenarnya aku benci suasana seperti ini selama perjalanan. Sepi, canggung, dan monoton. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang setelah percintaan kami, baekhyun pasti sama halnya denganku sekarang yang dipenuhi rasa gugup dan canggung. Percayalah mungkin baekhyun bukan yang pertama kalinya aku masuki tapi yang perlu kalian ingat dan percayai baekhyun adalah yang pertama memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa saat bercinta.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganku. Mungkin memang benar aku telah jatuh cinta dengan namja mungil nan cantik ini. Persetan dengan peraturan konyol yang memyatakan seorang mafia tidak diizinkan untuk mencintai atau pun dicintai apalagi menjalin suatu hubungan di luar pengawasan kelompok. Shit... Mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh yang menyalahkan takdir atas cinta yang datang secara alamiah dan manusiawi.

Author pov

"baekhyun dimana rumahmu? "

"baek.."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun, chanyeol menoleh ke samping kursi pengemudi dan mendapati baekhyun tangah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan melepas seatbeltnya. Ia pandangi wajah baekhyun yang terlihat polos di luar dan liar di dalam menurut chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengingat pergumulan panasnya dengan baekhyun, jarinya tak berhenti menyusuri setiap inci dari wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"chanyeol... " entah baekhyun mengigau atau sudah sadar, chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak lama baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tak tahukan byun.. Kau sedang membangunkan adik kecil yang segera menginginkan untuk dibebaskan.

"chanyeol... Apa kita sudah sampai? "

"chanyeol... " ucap baekhyun kembali sambil menangkupkan tangan kanannya dipipi kiri chanyeol. Mereka saling berpandamgan seakan-akan ingin memgatakan sesuatu yang sangat amat diinginkan.

"baek.. Apa kau lelah? "

"tidak jika hanya satu atau dua ronde untuk malam ini. "

Merasa telah mendapat lampu hijau, chanyeol segera menarik baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka di jok belakang. Chanyeol melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan di tubuh baekhyun. AC mobil yang mencapai maximum tidak mampu mengalahkan aura panas saat ini.

Chanyeol terus menyesap dan memciumi setiap inci dari tubuh baekhyun. Bibirnya yang menyusu di puting kiri baekhyun dan tangan kirinya yang memainkan puting kanan baekhyun. Tangan satunya pun tak dibuat menganggur. Ia memainkan junior mungil baekhyun dan dibuatnya menegang hingga mengeluarkan sedikit percum diujungnya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan senikmat itu, hanya mampu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, tangannya meremas dan sesekali menjambak rambut merah chanyeol, dan jangan lupa desahan-desahan erotisnya yang semakin memanaskan suasana. Ia tak peduli walau holenya masih sakit dan lukanya belum kering. Ia hanya ingin chanyeol, chanyeol, dan chanyeol untuk memuaskan birahinya sekarang ini.

"Akh.. "

Baekhyun memekik ketika holenya berhasil diterobos dalam sekali hentakan. Air matanya sedikit mengalir namun chanyeol segera menghapusnya dan mencium kembali baekhyun untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Baek...aahhhhhhhhhhh. "

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memgeluarkan benihnya di dalam. Tak cukup satu ronde atau dua ronde sesuai perjanjian mereka masih kalut akan nafsu yang semakin menggebu.

Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua yang bercinta di tepi jalan sepi.

baekhyun dan chanyeol telah sampai di halaman rumah baekhyun. Setelah menghabiskan malam indah selama dua jam mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"chan.. Apa kau mau mampir dulu? Mumpung masih jam sembilan. " tawar baekhyun

"tidak perlu baek. Aku harus langsung pulang, lain kali aku pasti mampir. "

"baiklah.. Aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih atas semuanya.. "

"hem. "

Cup

"bye chan.. Hati-hati.. "

"bye baek.. Istirahatlah. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah. " ucap chanyeol akhir sambil memasang seringai nakalnya. Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu sambil segera melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun pov

masih mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku yang tak karuan setelah kejadian tadi. Tidak hanya itu, aku menyesali karena cara jalanku yang aneh karena menahan rasa sakit di pantatku. Haruskah aku menyalahkan chanyeol yang ganas? Oke.. Oke.. Memang aku yang memintanya jadi tolong berhenti menghujatku. :v

Sekarang semoga Tuhan menologku agar appa tidak curiga. Semoga saj...

Cklek

Sial...

"baekhyun? "

Author pov

"baekhyun? "

Baekhyun seperti kedapatan mencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Sehun memang masih terjaga, ia menunggu baekhyun yang tidak kunjung pulang. Meskipun tidak menunjukkan kemarahan tapi dengan tatapan datarnya membuat baekhyun cukup mengerti akan kesalahannya.

"ap..appa.. Mian.."

"darimana saja? " tanya sehun lebih dingin

"e..em.. Ak..aku.. Aku.. Se..seo..ul " jawab baekhyun tergagap

"bicara yang jelas! " perintah sehun agak meninggi

"aku dari seoul. "

"untuk apa? "

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia di sana bersenang-senang dengan chanyeol dan bercinta sepanjang malam. Heol...

"mencari bahan untuk praktikum appa.. "

"benarkah? Bukankah kau bilang temanmu chanyeol tiba-tiba membawamu kesana? "

"i..iya.. Dia memintaku membantunya untuk.. "

"berhenti berbohong baekhyun! "

Sehun sudah terlihat tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia memicingkan mata melihat keadaan baekhyun yang cukup kacau,dan baunya... Seperti tidak asing..

"kau.. "

"baekkie? "

Bersyukurlah baekhyun yang tidak jadi mati muda karena ketahuan appanya. Luhan turun melalui tangga dan segera memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"sayang... Kemana saja? Eomma sangat khawatir.. "

"baekkie? "

"Eomma masih disini? " tanya baekhyun datar.

Luhan menyadari akan sikap baekhyun. Sudah sangat wajar jika baekhyun akan berubah lebih dingin kepadanya.

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan siapapun. Luhan mengekorinya dan menarik tubuh baekhyun kembali dalam dekapannya setelah sampai di kamar.

"hisk.. Sayang.. Mianhae.. Maafkan eomma sayang.. Hisk.. "

Baekhyun tetap diam, dia tidak membalas pelukan luhan, matanya hanya menatap kosong dinding di depannya.

"ini semua bukan keinginan eomma.. Maafkan eomma sayang.. Hisk.. "

Lagi-lagi baekhyun tidak bergeming. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap intens baekhyun setelas mengusap air matanya.

"baiklah.. Katakan! Apa yang perlu eomma lakukan supaya masalah ini selesai dan kau memaafkan eomma? "

"eomma tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Lakukan saja seperti apa yang akan eomma lakukan. Eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku maupun appa. Eomma tenang saja, aku akan bersama appa dan selalu menjaganya. " ucap baekhyun datar tanpa menatap luhan

Luhan merasa teriris dengan ucapan putra semata wayangnya. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum walau sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih atas kedewasaanmu sayang. Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Oh ya.. Besok pagi eomma akan kembali ke china, apa eomma boleh meminta sesuatu padamu? "

"hem. "

"bisakah kau besok bersama appa mengantarkan eomma ke bandara? "

"tentu saja. "

"terima kasih sekali lagi sayang. "

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

'kau tidak tahu rasanya dilema di hati eomma baek.. Eomma mungkin juga tidak akan bahagia dengan keputusan ini. ' batin luhan sambil kembali terisak. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka hingga akhir.

'aku terluka atas keputusanmu lu, tapi melihat air matamu yang bukan main-main, aku tahu kau juga terluka.'

Chanyeol pov

Hari yang indah, benar-benar indah. Aku tidak menyangka secepat ini aku merasakan tubuhnya. Yash... Asal kalian tahu, itu merupakan pengalaman seks sederhana yang hebat bagiku. Pertama kalinya tanpa sistem BDSM, huh.. Sebenarnya tanganku sudah gatal untuk mengikatnya di ranjang dan menampar pantatnya berkali-kali, kemudian melakukan penetrasi hingga baekhyun orgasme kering. Aku.. Tidak kejam kan jika melakukan itu?

Pikiranku benar-benar masih dipenuhi dengan tubuhnya dan desahannya yang masih terngiang di telinga. Ah.. Rasanya aku ingin putar balik dan.. Oke cukup.

Welcome to my castle..

Rasanya ingin segera berendam di air hangat. Bau percintaan masih melekat di tubuhku. Yeah.. Aku harap aboeji tidak mencurigaiku..

Cklek

"ap..appa?"

Plak

Tbc

NC-nya gak di buat hot dulu ya..

Masih mau cari inspirasi.. :v


	12. chapter 12

Author pov

Suasana mansion keluarga Park menjadi sangat mencekam. Chanyeol yang baru datang mendapatkan tamparan keras dari ayah kandungnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu-menahu. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat appanya sambil menahan perih di pipi kanannya, ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres, dan pasti ada suatu kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari.

Kris menatap nyalang putranya, suho aka Park Junmyeon ayah angkat chanyeol pun hanya menatap chanyeol datar sambil bersendekap dada di belakang kris.

Tanpa berkata apapun, kris merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memghadapkannya kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol membolakan mata terkejut dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat.

'sial... Apa aku dimata-matai? ' batin chanyeol menggeram. Dia melihat fotonya bersama baekhyun saat bercinta di dalam mobil.

'bagaimana aku tidak menyadari jika ada yang memotretku? '

"ya... Appa mengirimkan jaehyun untuk memata-mataimu. Setelah appa menelponmu malam itu, appa tahu ada yang mengganjal. Siapa namja itu? "

"dia temanku"

"teman? Apa ada seorang teman yang melakukan seks apalagi lebih dari satu kali dalam sehari? "

Plak

"WU RICHARD!! JAWAB AKU JIKA AKU SEDANG BERTANYA?! " kris mulai murka dan terus menampari chanyeol yang masih tetap diam.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Darah segar sudah mengucur di hidung dan sudut bibir chanyeol. Suho pun hanya diam membiarkan ayah dan anak di hadapannya itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri.

"Dia kekasihku. " jawab chanyeol mantab saat kris kembali hendak menamparnya. Kris pun menurunkan tangannya dan..

"HAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHHAAHHAAA.. " kris Tertawa keras. Namun semua tahu jika tertawanya kris bukan hal baik.

Bug

Chanyeol tersungkur setelah memdapatkan bogeman dari kris.

Suho menyekal tangan kris yang hendak melayangkan pukulan lagi kepada chanyeol.

"Lupakan namja itu mulai sekarang!"

"tidak. Aku mencintainya. "

"cinta menyedihkan chanyeol! "

"bukankah kau juga mencintai eomma? "

Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibir melihat ekspresi kris yang tiba-tiba diam. Ia mulai bangkit kemudian mendekat ke arah appanya.

"semoga kau tidak menganggapnya hanya sekedar jalang taruhan. Dan sekali lagi, aku.. Park Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku Byun Baekhyun. "

Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol berbalik hendak menuju ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan kris.

"pernikahanmu dengan kyungsoo akan dipercepat. "

Kyungsoo pov

Mimpi lebih indah dari kenyataan. Pepatah itu memang benar adanya. Kenyataan hidupku jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpi terburukku. Permainan hidup terkadang tak lebih baik dari mati.

"appa... "

"appa dimana? "

"siapa kau??!! "

"APPA!!!!!!!!!!"

potongan-potongan kejadian menakutkan itu masih melayang-layanh di atas ubun. aku pernah berpikir untuk membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dengan keras untuk membuatku amnesia. Setidaknya aku melupakan peristiwa itu meski harus kehilangan memori-memori indah.

Flashback on

Author pov

Seorang namja remaja tengah berlari riang menuju mansion mewahnya. Tak lupa senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya dan tangannya menggengam sebuah piala kemenangan lomba memasak.

"tuan muda kyungsoo..pelan-pelan nanti anda jatuh" teriak june supir pribadi keluarga Do.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi appa "

June hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak majikannya itu. Kyungsoo tetap berlari sambil mencari keberadaan appanya.

Other side

"sudah ku peringatkan untuk jangan bermain-main denganku. Tapi sepertinya otakmu perlu dicuci agar ingatanmu lebih tajam Tuan Do! "

"aku tidak bermain-main denganmu, aku tidak bohong! Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. " sangkal tuan Do

"akui saja kau telah menggelapkan uang penjualan marijuana dan menimbun beberapa opium dan sabu! "

"ak..aku tidak melakukannya mafia kris! "

"oh ya? "

Mafia kris membalikkan badan membelakangi tuan Do. Jaehyun dan pengikut yang lain hanya menatap nyalang tuan Do.

Klik

Mafia kris menodongkan pistol ke arah tuan Do. Sedangkan yang ditodong memelototkan mata dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"apa yang bisa kau jadikan taruhan untuk membayar semuanya tuan Do?"

Ucap kris masih dengan mengangkat pistol ke arah tuan Do yang tidak menjawab apapun.

Cklek

"ap..appa? "

Seorang namja bermata belo tiba-tiba masuk dan terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang menegangkan. Piala yang berada di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai karena melihat appanya yang ditodong.

"kyung..kyungsoo? Ap..apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluarlah! " ucap tuan Do tergagap. Ia tidak ingin putra semata wayangnya ikut terseret dalam masalahnya.

"siapa kau?! " bentak kyungsoo pada kris. Kris menatap kyungsoo heran namun beberapa detik kemudian menyeringai.

"aku punya ide tuan Do. Kau mau mendengarnya? "

"tidak. Tanpa aku mendengarnya aku tidak akan menyetujui idemu! " tuan Do tahu apa yang berada di pikiran kris. Pasti akan berakhir buruk.

"aku dengar putramu istimewa tuan Do sama seperti halnya Tao istriku. "

Tuan Do mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia mulai geram, ia menatap kris tajam.

"jangan berani melibatkan putraku bajingan!! "

"woaahhh.. Kau sudah tahu rupanya dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Tenang saja tuan Do, putramu tidak akan ku sakiti. Aku akan melindunginya sebagaimana aku melindungi putraku.. Tapi... "

Semua orang yang berada di sana menunggu kris melanjutkan perkataannya

"aku ingin dia menikah dengan putraku Richard. "

Tuan Do yang semula hendak meledakkan amarahnya, seketika menyusut. Dia berpikir bukan hal buruk jika kris hanya meminta kyungsoo untuk menikahi Richard. Ia juga bisa terbebas dari hukuman akibat menimbun dan menggelapkan marijuana.

Kyungsoo serasa disambar petir, tubuhnya meringsut hingga punggungnya bersandar lemas di dinding. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sambil memegang dada kirinya melihat appanya tidak melakukan penolakan tapi malah menandatangani perjanjian pernikahannya dengan richard.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka ia akan dijadikan tumbal atas kejahatan appanya. Ia hanya menatap tak percaya pada appanya yang menunduk hingga tak menyadari kris sudah berada di hadapannya.

"berdirilah! Ayo ikut kami. " ucap kris

"Tidak! Kau pikir siapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku dan..."

"kau pikir kau siapa berani menolakku?! " ucap kris sengit

"appamu sudah menyerahkanmu padaku, jadi kau sekarang milik kami." lanjut kris

"brengsek! Aku bukan mainanmu!" bentak kyungsoo sambil mendeorong tubuh kris. Kris hanya menatapnya datar kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada jaehyun.

Tak lama jaehyun mulai membawa Tuan Do dengan memborgol tangannya. Kyungsoo seperti orang linglung yang semakin dibuat bingung.

"APPA!!"

"ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan pada appaku brengsek?! " geram kyungsoo dan memcoba mendekati appanya yang digiring keluar, namun tangannya ditahan oleh kris.

"lepaskan aku baji.. Akh! "

"jangan kotori mulut manismu itu. Aku menganggap ayahmu sebagai jaminanmu. Aku tidak akan membawamu, kau tetap tinggal disini. Segala kebutuhan aku yang akan memenuhi. Tapi... Ingat satu hal..kau jangan mencoba-coba untuk melarikan diri dan tetap akan menikah dengan putraku. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan aku bisa melakukan apapun, tidak hanya melukai ayahmu tapi mungkin membunuhnya. Ingat itu.. " ucap kris panjang lebar tepat di telinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ancaman kris semakin meringsut dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia dengan terpaksa menerima semuanya.

semenjak hari itu, kehidupan kyungsoo berubah drastis. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat murung dan pendiam. Tak banyak bicara dan senyum. Ia sering merasa tak berguna. Polisi tidak bisa membantunya, dia pernah berpikir andai saja ia menjadi bagian agen mata-mata seperti james bond, mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya yang sudah tega menjadikannya jaminan.

Flashback off

Kyungsoo pov

Tes

Tes

Tes

Entah kenapa air mata ini selalu menangis saat mengingat kejadian saat itu. Bukan.. Bukan hanya saat itu, tapi juga saat ini, statusku masih menjadi barang jaminan.

Tok tok tok

Aku sedikit mengumpat, pagi-pagi sudah ada yang bertamu.

Cklek

"kau?! "

Skip

"Baekkie sayang.. Gomawo sudah mengantar eomma. " ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pelan pipi cubby baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Luhan beralih menatap sehun. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan mengambil tangan sehun dan meletakkan di dadanya. Sehun hanya menatap datar tak mengerti apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"sehun-ah.. Kau merasakannya? " tanya luhan namun hanya tatapan kosong dari sehun sebagai jawabannya.

"jantung ini berdetak masih serupa seperti saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan sampai sekarang tidak berubah.. Hisk... "

Sehun seketika menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengelus surai lembut Luhan dan tanpa sadar mengecup puncak kepala luhan.

"hisk..aku masih mencintaimu sehunie..hisk.. " isak luhan, air matanya membasahi kemeja sehun.

"aku tahu. Aku juga. " ucap sehun lirih namun masih di dengar oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Skip

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan baekhyun dan sehun. Sehun fokus menyetir sedangkan baekhyun memandang ke arah luar, sepuluh menit lagi ia sudah harus masuk kelas.

"baek.. Kau masih belum jujur kepada appa? " ucap sehun memecah keheningan dengan datar. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah appanya sambil menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"jangan kau pikir kau bisa membodohi appa baek. Kau kira appa tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan bersama chanyeol semalam. "

Seketika keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan telapak tangan baekhyun. Ia menelan ludah susah payah melihat appanya yang berekspresi datar namun menyeramkan baginya.

"Appa ingin mulai sekarang kau menjauhinya. Kau masih menyayangi appa bukan? Appa ingin kau tidak lagi berhubungan dengannya. Jika tidak appa akan mencarikanmu seseorang untuk kau nikahi. "

Hening

"appa tahu apa yang membuat aku bertahan di negara ini, di kota ini, hanya bersama appa yang sebelumnya tidak begitu dekat denganku? Yang membuatku kuat menghadapi segala masalahku? Yang membuatku bertahan yang bisa mengubah semua egoku untuk tidak meninggalka appa?"

Sehun melihat ke arah baekhyun memerintahkan untuk meneruskan pernyataan baekhyun.

"chanyeol. Hanya chanyeol yang bisa melakukan itu semua. "

Tbc


	13. chapter 13

Author pov

Kyungsoo menatap nyalang namja jangkung yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dan duduk seenak jidatnya di sofa. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk mewakili kegeramannya.

Oh.. Jangan lupakan wajah tanpa dosa Chanyeol yang hanya cengar-cengir sambil menikmati raut wajah kyungsoo yang menatap penuh kebencian terhadapnya.

"percuma mengumpat dalam hati.. Dosa setengah-setengah tapi belum juga merasa puas.. " chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela ejekannya.

Kyungsoo??

Jangan tanyakan lagi seperti apa wajahnya sekarang ini, wajah dan matanya mulai merah sedangkan buku jarinya mulai memutih, bahkan telapak tangannya bau anyir karena darah nampak keluar akibat tekanan yang kuat dari kukunya.

"BRENGSEK KAU RICHARD!! ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MENGGANGGUKU HAH??!!! " kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah seragam chanyeol dan berteriak keras tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah chanyeol.

Memang dasarnya seorang chanyeol yang lebih santai mengahadapi apapun tapi diam-diam mematikan, ia menarik lembut tangan kyungsoo yang mencengkeram kerah seragamnya hingga sekarang tangannya berada di cengkeraman chanyeol.

"kau tahu... Aku juga muak dengan semua ini. Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan namja kolot sepertimu? Bahkan tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang menggoda dan memancing hasratku." ucap chanyeol dalam namun tenang. Perkataannya sukses membuat kyungsoo semakin marah dan dalam hatinya ia ingin seggera menghabisi chanyeol saat ini juga.

"KAU... "

ucapan kyungsoo terpotong saat chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kyungsoo.

"sszztt... Jangan banyak bicara denganku jika hidupmu ingin tetap tenang. Aku kemari hanya ingin membuat kerja sama denganmu. "

Kyungsoo menatap chanyeol bingung. Ia memasang wajah bertanya tanpa mengelurkan kata lagi.

"appaku berencana mempercepat pernikahan kita.. "

"ap..apa??!! "

"sszztt.. Aku bilang jangan banyak bicara.. "

Kyungsoo kembali diam dengan menahan keterkejutannya.

"aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan pernikahan kita. Pernikahan ini hanyalah omong kosong. Aku hanya boneka appaku. "

"KAU BODOH HAH!! KAU LUPA KALAU APPAKU SEBAGAI JAMINANNYA!!?? KAU PIKIR AKU BISA EGOIS TERKAIT DENGAN NYAWA AYAHKU. KAU DAN APPAMU BRENGSEK!! KAU.. hisk..hisk..hisk.. Kenapa..hisk..kenapa hidupku seperti ini..hiks.. " tangis kyungsoo pun pecah. Tubuhnya merosot hingga ia tersungkur di kaki chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit iba melihat kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang manusia yang masih punya hati nurani. Dia juga seorang anak yang memiliki ayah. Walau keadaannya berbeda jauh dengan kyungsoo. Ia dan ayahnya penuh dengan kelicikan dan kehidupan yang keras. Namun kyungsoo dan ayahnya hanya orang biasa yang menjalani hidup layaknya orang-orang normal.

"kau tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Isrirahatlah.. Soal appamu aku yang akan mengurusnya. Asal kau menerima ajakanku untuk bekerja sama. Pergilah jauh dari sini kalau bisa tinggalkan korea." ucap chanyeol kemudian melangkah hendak pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"tunggu" ucap kyungsoo menghentikan chanyeol. Ia berdiri mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatap nyalang chanyeol.

"aku tahu kau dan appamu berkuasa.. Tapi.. Aku tidak takut dengan kalian. Aku juga tidak bodoh. Kalau saja aku putus asa mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku sejak lama. Aku akan mencari jalan lain, karena aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan namja brengsek egois sepertimu. Bisa saja saat aku sudah pergi jauh, kau tidak menepati janjimu, membiarkan appaku mati dan kau bisa hidup bebas. Cih... Kau itu licik Richard Wu. Lihay saja kau dan semua komplotan mafia menjijikkan seperti kalian akan membusuk di tahanan atau tidak disiksa hingga mati."

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dan mendengar dengan baik kalimat panjang yang mungkin memang pelampiasan seseorang yang sudah tersakiti. Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi langkahnha terhenti.

"satu lagi, jauhi Baekhyun atau aku yang akan membongkar kedokmu kepadanya! " ancam kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghabisi kyungsoo saat ini. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan pergi begitu saja menuju sekolah tanpa memperdulikan kyungsoo yang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Seperti kata pepatah Pekerjaan terberat adalah menjaga sebuah rahasia, mereka tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah mendengar percakapan mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

Kriiiing... Kriiiingg... Kriiiing...

"baek kajja kita ke kantin?!" ajak jongdae. Namun tak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari baekhyun. Xiumin dan jongdae saling berpandangan seakan-akan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Memang sejak pagi baekhyun hanya melamun.bahkan ia sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran walau matanya menghadap ke depan.

"baek... " xiumin menepuk pelan bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun menjingkat dan melotot ke arah xiumin.

"waeyo?? " tanya xiumin. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat sadar.

"ani.." jawab baekhyun singkat

Xiumin dan jongdae saling berpandangan lagi. Jongdae memberi isyarat untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Ia tahu mungkin baekhyun punya masalah yang mungkin tidak bisa dicampuri orang lain.

Mereka bertiga pergi menuju kantin, di bangku biasanya sudah terdapat teman-teman mereka yang sudah berhadapan dengan makanannya.

Seperti biasa mereka memang dangat kacau, candaan tidak jelas, namun kyungsoo tidak terlihat dan yang lebih mengherankan kai yang biasanya paling berisik kali ini berubah 360 derajat. Jangankan bersuara, pandangannya juga kosong dan wajah datarnya yang langka terlihat.

Xiumin dan jongdae bertanya perihal kai namun dijawab teman-teman yang lain dengan mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, chanyeol dan gerombolannya sampai dikantin. Senyum chanyeol mengembang saat melihat baekhyun juga berada di kantin sedang menikmati jus stroberi kesukaannya. Baekhyun yang rupanya tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol, diam-diam chanyeol mengendap-ngendap dari belakang baekhyun kemudian menutup mata baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, ia meraba-raba tangan besar yang menutupi matanya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih jangkungnya itu yang memiliki telapak tangan sebesar telapak kaki gajah?

"chanyeol... " rengeknya lucu meminta chanyeol untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"uh? Aku bukan chanyeol. " jawab chanyeol dengan nada yang di buat-buat agar tidak menyerupai suara aslinya.

"chanyeol.. Aku sedang tidak mau bercanda! " jawab baekhyun agak meninggi, ia memang sedikit jengkel karena moodnya yang kurang baik.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya kemudiam tertawa kecil melihat baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibir lucu, belum lagi jus stroberi yang belepotan di bibir bawahnya.

"aigoo.. Kekasihku ini kenapa eoh?? Siapa yang sudah membuat mood kekasihku ini buruk? " goda chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas hidung mungil baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun, secepat kilat ia menjilat jus stroberi yang belepotan di bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, ia masih sadar banyak pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Jangan lupakan bisikan-bisikan para fans chanyeol yang menyumpahi baekhyun dengan mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang.

Teman-teman baekhyun?

Mereka hanya cengo dan berusaha mengendalikan rasa iri yang sudah menumpuk akibat melihat kemesraan pasangan baru di hadapannya.

"chanyeol.. Kau menyebalkan!! Aku membencimu! " ucap baekhyun kesal kemudian berlalu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"aku juga mencintaimu... " teriak chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"aigoo lucunya... " gumam chanyeol kemudian menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menyiapkan tempat untuknya.

Baekhyun pov

Menjengkelkan.

Tapi suka...

Uh.. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum sejak dari tadi karena sikap chanyeol. Dia selalu saja membuatku mati kutu. Haaahh... Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah cabai sekarang..

Srrreett

"akkh.. "

Aku sedikit merintih kesakitan pada lenganku setelah seseorang menarik tanganku.

"kai? "

"baekhyun.. Aku.. Ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. "

"ha? Kalau begitu bicara lah kai.. "

"tidak disini baek. Ikut aku! " ucap kai sambil menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku dan kai sampai di parkiran belakang sekolah. Memang tidak ada seorang pun disini.

"baek.. Dengarkan aku. Mungkin setelah aku mengatakan semuanya kau tidak akan percaya, aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak yakin. Tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk mengeri apa yang sudah ku dengar. Tapi akan lebih baik kau mempercayai ini dan akan berlaku bijak baek.. " ucap kai sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"ak..aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan kai. "

Jujur aku bingung dengannya dan pembicaraannya. Apa yang perlu ku percayai? Dan mengapa aku harus berlaku bijak? Tapi firasatku mengatakan kabar buruk akan segera menyambutku.

"ini soal chanyeol.. "

Deg

"c..chanyeol? Ada apa dengannya? "

Aku sedikit gugup. Melihat raut wajah kai yang khawatir dan menakutkan aku yakin jika ini hal buruk.

Aku melihat kai menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Saat matanya mulai terbuka kembali. Ia menatapku dalam dan hendak membuka suara

"aku rasa chanyeol bukan anak yang baik baek.. "

Deg

"apa mak.. "

"dengarkan aku dulu! Aku mohon jangan potong ucapanku! "

Aku memcoba menahan emosiku dan mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"sebelum berangkat sekolah aku pergi ke rumah kyungsoo berniat mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Tapi aku melihat chanyeol masuk ke rumah kyungsoo.. Aku penasaran oleh karena itu aku mengikutinya...

Flashback on

Kai pov

Bangun pagi dalam kamus kai hampir tidak teridentifikasi. Asal kalian tahu.. Jam berapapun aku tidur, bangun aku selalu pada jam yang sama, yaitu setengah 7 pagi. Tapi hari ini berbeda.. Jam weker dan alarm ponsel sudah ku atur pukul 5 pagi. Alasannya ya karena aku ingin bangun pagi. Hehe

Yang bertanya mengapa aku ingin bangun pagi, kalian tahu kyungsoo? Namja bermata belo dengan sifat sedingin es? Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil sekaligus...

Cinta pertamaku..

Hingga saat ini belum ada yang mengganti posisinya di hatiku. Secantik-cantiknya krystal jung ratu sekolah yang menyukaiku, tidak mampu membuat seorang namja mempesona sepertiku pindah ke lain hati.

Hari ini aku berniat mengajaknya berangkat bersama sekaligus mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan sendiri. Namun.. Mungkin akan kuurungkan setelah melihay kejanggalan yang terjadi

Chanyeol? Park chanyeol?

Untuk apa ia ke rumah kyungsoo?

Berhubung penasaran, aku berhati-hati mendekat ke jendela depan rumah kyungsoo dan mengintip sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"BRENGSEK KAU RICHARD!! ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MENGGANGGUKU HAH??!!! " kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah seragam chanyeol dan berteriak keras tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah chanyeol.

"kau tahu... Aku juga muak dengan semua ini. Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan namja kolot sepertimu? Bahkan tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang menggoda dan memancing hasratku." ucap chanyeol dalam namun tenang. Perkataannya sukses membuat kyungsoo semakin marah dan dalam hatinya ia ingin seggera menghabisi chanyeol saat ini juga.

"KAU... "

ucapan kyungsoo terpotong saat chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kyungsoo.

"sszztt... Jangan banyak bicara denganku jika hidupmu ingin tetap tenang. Aku kemari hanya ingin membuat kerja sama denganmu. "

"appaku berencana mempercepat pernikahan kita.. "

Deg

Aku membolakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kudengar. Aku kembali memfokuskan pendengaran berharap aku sudah salah dengar.

"ap..apa??!! "

"sszztt.. Aku bilang jangan banyak bicara.. "

Kyungsoo kembali diam dengan menahan keterkejutannya.

"aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan pernikahan kita. Pernikahan ini hanyalah omong kosong. Aku hanya boneka appaku. "

"KAU BODOH HAH!! KAU LUPA KALAU APPAKU SEBAGAI JAMINANNYA!!?? KAU PIKIR AKU BISA EGOIS TERKAIT DENGAN NYAWA AYAHKU. KAU DAN APPAMU BRENGSEK!! KAU.. hisk..hisk..hisk.. Kenapa..hisk..kenapa hidupku seperti ini..hiks.. " tangis kyungsoo pun pecah. Tubuhnya merosot hingga ia tersungkur di kaki chanyeol.

'apa? Apa hubungan chanyeol dan appa kyungsoo? '

"kau tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Isrirahatlah.. Soal appamu aku yang akan mengurusnya. Asal kau menerima ajakanku untuk bekerja sama. Pergilah jauh dari sini kalau bisa tinggalkan korea." ucap chanyeol kemudian melangkah hendak pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"tunggu" ucap kyungsoo menghentikan chanyeol. Ia berdiri mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatap nyalang chanyeol.

"aku tahu kau dan appamu berkuasa.. Tapi.. Aku tidak takut dengan kalian. Aku juga tidak bodoh. Kalau saja aku putus asa mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hidupku sejak lama. Aku akan mencari jalan lain, karena aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan namja brengsek egois sepertimu. Bisa saja saat aku sudah pergi jauh, kau tidak menepati janjimu, membiarkan appaku mati dan kau bisa hidup bebas. Cih... Kau itu licik Richard Wu. Lihay saja kau dan semua komplotan mafia menjijikkan seperti kalian akan membusuk di tahanan atau tidak disiksa hingga mati."

"satu lagi, jauhi Baekhyun atau aku yang akan membongkar kedokmu kepadanya! " ancam kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

Aku segera pergi sebelum chanyeol melihatku.

Dalam perjalanan aku masih tertegun tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kudengar.

'tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. '

'siapa kau sebenarnya Park Chanyeol? '

Flashback off

Chingu.. Sebenarnya ff ini ada trailernya.. Tapi aku bingung.. Videonya gak jalan mau aku upload di youtube, ada yang tahu masalahnya gak??

Dan untuk reader setia aku terima kasih banyak..

Maap gak bisa fast update. Masih mau nyiapin persiapan buat ospek...

Tbc.


End file.
